


Brothers

by Tookish_Serara



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon Sex, Lemon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookish_Serara/pseuds/Tookish_Serara
Summary: This work is dedicated to Just_a_useless_writer and Lana who have inspired me to write Amaimon/Mephisto fanfiction.  I love my two demon kings and I love them even more together!  This chapter is fairly short but serves as an introduction since more is to come :)





	1. Demon Love

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to Just_a_useless_writer and Lana who have inspired me to write Amaimon/Mephisto fanfiction. I love my two demon kings and I love them even more together! This chapter is fairly short but serves as an introduction since more is to come :)

Amaimon closed his eyes in ecstasy as his mind filled with sinful thoughts of his brother, Samael. His throbbing member aching with desire to penetrate and thrust into his lover endlessly without mercy. Amaimon kneaded his penis pleasurably as he rested on the lounger in his brother’s room. Samael would return home soon to the mansion after a long day’s work at True Cross Academy and Amaimon wanted to be ready for his arrival. His plan was to pounce on his brother as soon as the elder entered the room and take him by force without warning. What the earth king would not give to bend over his older brother in submission and fuck him senseless before Samael had a chance to retort. Amaimon truly had a kink for being dominant, though his lover rarely blessed him with the opportunity. “I guess I really am just the submissive little brother” Amaimon sighed. ‘Brother is always in charge, of everything and everyone’ he thought. ‘Here in Assiah, he is an Honorary Knight of the True Cross and is always a step ahead of the Vatican. In Gehenna, he is the Demon King of Time and Space, the second in the hierarchy of demon kings.’ Amaimon’s member became harder as he thought about his brother’s power and rank. He smiled a devilish smirk. “Well, tonight big shot Mephisto Pheles is going to beg for mercy from the Demon King of Earth” Amaimon exclaimed proudly to the empty room.

Time passed into the late evening and still Samael had not returned. Amaimon had ate all the lollipops that he could find and read several volumes from his brother’s vast manga collection. He also tried to play video games but found the games to be quite boring without the time king. Amaimon had tried his very best to stay awake for his brother but to no avail. 

It was not until the early hours of the morning that Mephisto entered his bedroom sluggishly. He took off his top hat and cape and tossed them aside, too fatigued to even hang them properly. Mephisto gazed around the bedroom to find his little brother passed out on the lounger, surrounded by lollipop wrappers and manga. The older brother sighed in amusement at the sight. ‘Otouto looks so peaceful…and sexy as hell. Hopefully he did not wait up too long’ Mephisto thought as he walked towards Amaimon. However, with a second glance, the time king huffed in irritation as he took in the mess his little brother had made of his bedroom. ‘There had better not be a single sticky fingerprint on my collectible manga’ he grumped. After a beat though, Mephisto simply sighed in defeat as he realized it was his own fault for leaving Amaimon alone for such a long duration. The time king considered carrying his lover to bed but decided that he himself was too exhausted from the day’s work to risk Amaimon waking and wanting to play; so Mephisto simply dragged his own feet towards the bed and plopped onto it falling asleep instantly. It would not be long before the time king’s day would start all over again.

As the sun rose in Assiah, light entered through the great glass windows of Mephisto’s bedroom. The bright rays woke Amaimon and the earth king stretched like a tom cat, gradually opening his heavy eyes as he yawned. The young demon looked over to the bed and saw his older brother sleeping soundly. The view was quite a rarity as the time king never overslept and was always the one rousing the younger brother in the mornings. Amaimon creeped quietly to the bedside and stared down in wonder at Samael who did not even bother to undress before falling asleep, still in his white suit. ‘What a great opportunity for me to take advantage of, Aniue’ Amaimon laughed inside as he looked over his brother’s sleeping prone position. ‘Too bad you fell asleep with your clothes on…but I enjoy a challenge.’ Amaimon quickly thought of all the ways he could rip off his brother’s clothes and pin him down for a merciless fucking as both a wakeup call and payback for making the earth king stay up all night waiting for him. However, Amaimon’s lustful eyes softened as he continued to observe the beautiful specimen below him. Samael’s back rose and fell lightly with every gentle breath and warm air exited his slightly opened mouth. The earth king could even hear a hint of a snore coming from his older brother which caused the younger to laugh faintly. After all these years, he had never noticed Samael snore before; probably due to the fact that Amaimon was such a heavy sleeper. His cheeks flushed as a powerful feeling came over him; it flooded every fiber of his being and produced incredible warmth. Love, the emotion that demons are not supposed to possess, filled the earth king. Amaimon knew this feeling all too well, he felt it every time he was with Samael. The young demon carefully lowered himself next to his older brother determined not to wake him, gently kissed Samael’s upper lip, and continued to watch the sleeping demon in longing admiration. 

Samael felt Amaimon’s warm kiss but decided to let his brother continue to watch him rest for a bit as he seemed to be enjoying himself. It was always such a joy to be reunited with his lover. Humans were entertaining, sure, but no one could hold the time king’s interest like his dear little brother. Ever since the day Amaimon was born, Samael felt drawn to the little green-haired demon. They were polar opposites; Samael was a high-ranking demon king who insisted on order and propriety while Amaimon was a sloppy demon king of low rank who just loved to play games and eat candy. Delight filled Samael’s head as he recollected the time he introduced his dear brother to the joys of candy and fine cuisine such as instant ramen, Mephisto’s personal favorite. Soon, Samael’s outward expression had no choice but to mirror his internal glee. The time king’s blissful reminiscing did not go unnoticed as Amaimon detected a smile come across his lover’s “sleeping” face. Samael strived to uphold the deceit of slumber a bit longer, not wanting to end the game so soon, but found it difficult once the earth king began caressing his silky purple hair and stroking his face gently. The time king slowly opened his eyes and met Amaimon’s piercing gaze. The two lovers smiled simultaneously and Samael pulled his little brother in for a kiss. Their lips met softly and tongues danced as the kiss deepened. Their tails entwined as their desirous bodies joined in a soft embrace. 

“I waited for you, Aniue” Amaimon said lovingly as he broke the kiss.

“I know; you always do.”

At the thought of his statement, Samael couldn’t help but let out an exasperated sigh. After all, his little brother always seemed to be so understanding and remarkably patient with Mephisto’s antics; surprisingly actually considering how impatient the earth king truly was in all other aspects of life. Samael longed to be with Amaimon forever and at all times, but his business concerning the Vatican and the True Cross, Lucifer and the Illuminati, as well as their father, Satan, kept Mephisto Pheles constantly occupied. The lovers’ tails unceremoniously freed themselves from each other as Samael unconsciously reflected on his position and strategies in the chess game he assuredly controlled. 

The earth king could see the regret in Samael’s face as the older brother zoned out, completely lost in thought. Amaimon was confused; he had not meant to upset the time king with his words. After all, he was in a playful frame of mind. Suddenly, a frisky notion sparked into the young demon’s head and Amaimon felt a tingle travel down to his now impatient member. Not wanting to spoil the mood and conveniently remembering his previous plans from the night before, the earth king quickly sprang on top of his brother. Amaimon’s hands pinned the time king’s down forcefully as he lustfully began licking and sucking Samael’s neck with intermittent kisses. The time king was jolted from his trance and let out a shameless moan as Amaimon’s tongue tasted every inch of his neck.

“You can make it up to me you know” the earth king suggested as he admired the wet bruises forming on his brother.

“Oh? And how can I do that, Otouto?” Samael groaned as Amaimon continued to feast on his neck. Abruptly, the earth king sank his fangs into Samael causing the older brother to yelp in surprise. Amaimon hungrily lapped up the blood from the time king’s neck and whispered in his brother’s ear, “Be my fuck toy and do as I say.” Samael’s eyes widened hearing such a response from his little brother. Amaimon stood up from the bed and gestured for Samael to follow. As the grinning time king sat up he questioned playfully, “Are you sure you can handle this, Otou…”

The earth king slapped his older brother across the face and grabbed his mouth harshly. Amaimon’s face drew close to Samael’s. “Get on your knees, your mouth has better things to do.”


	2. Dominance

Samael was pulled down off the bed and forced to his knees by the earth king who stood before his older brother eagerly awaiting the time king’s carnal mouth to devour his aching cock. Samael simply chortled at Amaimon’s temperament as he began to unzip the earth king’s pants; he intended to relish every bit of his brother’s dominance as it was a trait not often unleashed (though the time king knew his otouto had it in him all along). Amaimon slung off his tattered coat as Samael worked on lowering his pants. The earth king’s hard member snapped out once released from the ever tightening grip of his trousers and Samael planted open mouth kisses along the head, licking the precum as it oozed. The time king cupped his brother’s balls gently and began to massage them as he took Amaimon’s whole length in his mouth. The earth king resisted to give his older brother any sign of pleasure, though he was feeling it immensely; Samael’s skilled tongue and wet mouth were enough to make the earth king cum in a frenzy. However, this was a different game than usual. He was going to fuck Mephisto Pheles, the most powerful demon in Assiah, beyond all reason. Amaimon grinned as he grabbed Samael’s hair and jerked his brother’s head off his engorged cock suddenly. Samael was taken aback at the unexpected motion and stared at his little brother in confusion. Amaimon’s eyes were menacing as he stared daggers at the time king. 

“Did you really think I was going to let you pleasure me, Mephisto?” 

Samael tilted his head, not quite understanding what the earth king intended. Amaimon fastened his grip on his older brother’s head and shoved it against the side of the mattress. With Samael still on his knees, head firmly against the bedside, Amaimon forcibly opened the time king’s mouth and plunged his dick inside. Amaimon thrust his hips into his older brother’s face as Samael choked on the earth king’s full length. Samael finally understood his young brother’s purpose. Amaimon meant for him to have no active part in this game; Samael, the King of Time and Space, was now the literal fuck toy of the King of Earth. Samael smiled inwardly and thought to himself, ‘For the moment.’  
Amaimon continued to fuck his brother’s face as Samael struggled to control his gag reflex, tears welling in his eyes from the constant force of the earth king’s thrusting. Amaimon loved the vision below him but greatly longed to hear his brother scream in heated pleasure. Amaimon released the time king and Samael gasped for air. The earth king refused to let his prey rest, grabbing the elder brother and lifting him to his feet in a swift movement. Amaimon jerked Samael forward into a deep kiss, inserting his tongue and massaging his brother’s fangs before turning him and forcefully tossing him face down onto the bed. The earth king ripped Samael’s suit pants apart in haste not even taking the time to fully remove the pieces, much to the time king’s annoyance. 

“Those were my favorite pants and you know it, Amaimon” Samael exclaimed angrily as he looked to the young demon for a response; perhaps even repentance. 

However, there was no remorse in Amaimon’s eyes as he fully removed his own pants, staring ravenously at his brother. The earth king simply shoved the elder demon’s face back down into the bed. “Toys don’t talk, Aniue” he snapped. Then, without any preparation or warning, Amaimon drove his wet dick into his older brother’s entrance causing Samael to cry out in pain. The older demon immensely enjoyed a good finger fucking before actual penile penetration, but it seemed other plans were in order as Samael submissively played his role in Amaimon’s game. The time king had no choice but to scream into the soft mattress until the discomfort subsided and sensual pleasure took over and flooded his entire being. Samael’s ass was so tight and warm that Amaimon moaned in excitement as he began his rhythmic thrusting. The earth king watched as his throbbing member entered and exited the time king; Amaimon made sure to almost pull out completely, just the tip remaining, before propelling his full length into Samael again and again. The elder demon gasped in sinful desire as he felt the earth king’s heat deep inside him. The entirety of Amaimon’s cock was slamming into his prostate, making Samael come undone. Amaimon’s sharp claws dug into the elder demon’s hips as the intense thrusting increased in velocity. The time king desperately needed relief; he unzipped his pants and grabbed his own erect and leaking cock as best he could manage in his given position. He pulsed his hand movements along with Amaimon’s thrusts. The time king moaned and gasped for breath as he jerked off in rhythm to the earth king’s severe ramming.

“Shit, Amaimon! This is fucking brilliant” Samael grunted in between his panting.

The earth king grinned evilly; he knew this was brilliant. With every sinful plunge into his brother’s tight anus he could hear Samael’s pleasure swelling through his erratic breathing and sensual growling. “I’m glad you think so, Aniue…but like I said before, toys don’t fucking talk!” With that, Amaimon pulled out of his brother, stopping everything. Samael let out a shriek in disbelief and irritation as he was so close to cumming before his little brother threw in the towel. 

“What in the actual hell, Amaimon!?” he yelled as he turned to face his brother who was standing cross-armed looking down at him. The time king rose to his feet in order to tower over Amaimon with his height as he grabbed the earth king’s collar in rage. Samael lifted Amaimon off his feet slightly as he contemplated what was to be done with his insolent little brother. Amaimon merely glared at his older brother for a moment before bringing himself to respond. The young demon absolutely loved his aniue in this pitiful state and even more so that he was responsible for it. The earth king met Samael’s gaze of irate desperation and smiled with playful intent.

“Beg me” Amaimon sneered.

“Excuse me?” Samael questioned with insult as he freed Amaimon from his grasp. Upon being released, Amaimon stepped closer into the time king and pushed him back towards the bed, moving the two as one. Without a word, the earth king seductively helped Samael onto the soft mattress as Amaimon climbed on top of his older brother and straddled him, feeling Samael’s still hardened cock beneath him. The earth king removed his shirt and vest slowly and tossed them aside as he grinded his ass mischievously against Samael’s eager but scorned dick. Amaimon lowered himself as he unbuttoned Samael’s shirt and began to kiss the time king’s chest passionately. “Beg me I said.”

Samael’s eyes widened as he watched his lover playing innocent as he pleasured his erect nipples with his tongue. Amaimon hummed as he sucked Samael’s chest, his eyes seductively calling to his older brother as their gazes met. The time king’s member twitched in excitement as Amaimon’s yearning hand slowly began to stroke it tauntingly.

“I thought you wanted to play dominant today, Otouto, you were doing so well” Samael jested.

“I still am, Aniue” the earth king beamed. “You won’t be able to finish if you don’t beg me to fuck you.”

Amaimon laughed as he continued his beautiful work on Samael’s chest and dick, circling his tongue around the time king’s nipples and massaging his brother’s still soaking member.

“Perhaps I’ll just go finish myself off then.” Samael said irritated as he was growing a bit tired of games, especially after being so close to climax.

“If you can get your mouthwatering cock from my hand without hurting yourself, Aniue, then be my guest, go fuck yourself” Amaimon retorted mischievously as he squeezed the time king’s member with a bit more force.

The time king gasped in enticing disbelief. “Oh you are a naughty one, Otouto.” Samael couldn’t help but chuckle at the predicament he found himself in with his sneaky temptress of a brother; he had no choice but to comply. Samael lifted Amaimon’s head from his chest and brought his lover’s lips to meet his own. Not fully trusting his older brother, Amaimon continued to hold Samael’s dick hostage as the two demons kissed ferociously, tongues battling. The time king held his little brother tightly and ran his claws along Amaimon’s back, drawing blood. The young demon arched his back and whimpered in blissful pleasure. Hearing the earth king’s striking cries, Samael jerked his hips in response, causing Amaimon’s grip around his aching member to pleasure the time king greatly. The young demon growled and bit at Samael’s bottom lip as the elder demon continued to thrust his hips in an attempt to cleverly jerk himself off while Amaimon had control of his length. The earth king soon realized his brother’s intent and quickly used his pinky claw to dig slightly into Samael’s scrotum as a warning. At this tinge of pain, a fear overcame the time king and the subtle game for dominance was over. The earth king had ultimately won and Samael knew it. Defeated, the elder demon whispered in the ear of his little brother, “Fuck me, Amaimon, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on a sexual cliffhanger, Madie, but you torture me and Lana enough...so here's some payback :) I love you both!


	3. Soon

At Samael’s desperate request, the earth king’s eyes widened in disbelief as he contemplated his victory. The time king’s words sounded so sweet in his ears that Amaimon lustfully needed more. His aching member throbbed fiercely as he longed to finish penetrating his older brother, pining to hear Samael bellow in ecstasy as he thrashed his sweet ass. The earth king’s tongue slithered down Samael’s chest, leaving a trail of saliva to the hand that was gripping his brother’s penis tightly. Amaimon’s hand moved down to the base of Samael’s length as the tip of his tongue played teasingly with the head. The young demon sucked gently on the time king’s cock, his own penis hardening in anticipation. Samael moaned desirously as he watched his little brother’s mouth work its magic around the tip of his member while the earth king’s hand pumped the base.

“Ask me again, Aniue” the earth king commanded taking Samael’s dick from his mouth momentarily.

The time king whimpered at the sudden absence of Amaimon’s moist opening. “Please, Otouto, I need you” he whispered gently as the earth king again swallowed his lover’s penile head playfully.

Samael’s body jerked as Amaimon’s tongue breached his delicate slit. The wetness of the earth king’s tongue against his pulsating cock was overpowering. The earth king gave a few more licks around Samael’s tip before a new idea popped into the young demon’s head. Amaimon released the time king’s eager member and used his hands to forcibly jolt his older brother’s legs forward, knees to shoulders. The young demon leaned down through Samael’s legs and pressed his mouth down to his lover’s lips for a passionate kiss, their hands tangling in embrace.

“You may fuck yourself now” Amaimon ordered, breaking the kiss as he took Samael’s hands and directed them to the time king’s wet dick.

As Samael used both hands to grasp his erect penis and sac, kneading both satisfyingly, the earth king journeyed down to his next target. With the time king’s legs still elevated, Amaimon used his hands to press onto both sides of Samael’s fleshy buttocks and began to kiss near the elder demon’s entrance. Soaking, open mouth kisses left puddles of sweet saliva around the time king’s entrance as Amaimon began to circulate his tongue begging for admission. Samael could barely contain himself as the earth king’s entire mouth slurped at his craving pucker.

“Damn, agh! Eat me Amaimon; that feels so good” Samael groaned as he rhythmically pulled at his member. 

The earth king happily obliged and inserted his long tongue into his lover’s anus as he let out a delicious moan. Samael’s head fell backwards, his chest gasping in response to Amaimon’s expert probing. The young demon’s tongue slipped in and out vigorously, the earth king drowning in the intoxicating flavor of his brother. Coming up for air, Amaimon shoved his own fingers into his mouth and began to suck, staring at the time king seductively while he imagined the time king’s exquisite cock. Once fully satisfied with the immersion, the earth king ran his fingers along his partner’s wet buttocks teasingly. The time king growled impatiently to which Amaimon smirked. The little brother then rammed three wet fingers into Samael’s entrance and began pulsing rapidly. The elder demon thundered, wailing in desire as he longed for more from the earth king.

“Enough teasing, Amaimon, I need you inside me, now!” the time king yelled.

“And I need to hear your sweet voice beg me some more…Mephisto.”

The time king hissed as he was at his limit. “Fucking do me, Otouto.”

“I’m sorry, Aniue, what did you say?” the little brother chuckled.

“You know very well what I said!”

Amaimon pulled out his fingers and crossed his arms once again as he looked down at his older brother provokingly.

“I SAID FUCK ME AMAIMON!”

“Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you, King of Time and Space” the young demon smiled devilishly. 

Samael stared at Amaimon in a deadly rage to which the earth king gulped nervously, striving not to show weakness but knowing all too well that his time of taunting was drawing to an end. Samael pleaded again exasperatingly, “I want you to tear open my ass with your fucking cock, Amaimon! Take me, now!”

With that, Amaimon jabbed the time king’s legs forward once again and leaned down to meet Samael’s lips in an open mouth kiss as he propelled his stimulated cock into his brother’s wet ass. The earth king began to pump slowly while his lover adjusted to the young demon’s immense length. Daringly, the little brother whispered in his brother’s ear, “Are you my plaything?" Having had enough, the time king snatched Amaimon’s hair and jerked his head back aggressively.

“Yes, I’m your goddamn toy, Otouto!” Samael fervently brought Amaimon’s face down to his own so that the two were eye to eye. “Now break me with your sheer force.”

The two kings shared a soft smile and the elder demon pulled his brother in for a feverish kiss. Not breaking contact with Samael’s entrancing mouth, Amaimon heaved his member in and out of his brother’s warm entrance with all his demon might causing Samael to yell out in a stupor. As the time king hollered in ecstasy, Amaimon continued to make out and bite at his lover’s lips and tongue, mesmerized by their taste. The unforgiving pounding was rubbing Samael’s ass raw and the time king jerked his aching member frantically. The two sweaty demons moaned in a fury as their hearts raced, both building to climax. The earth king continuously pounded into Samael’s tender prostrate and Samael’s ass hugged Amaimon’s cock perfectly. The relentless thrusting of the elder demon’s hands on his own member and the younger demon’s cock deep inside his older brother caused both demons to cum hard. Samael first on his own chest and Amaimon soon after inside his elated brother. After their satiating completion, the demon kings struggled to stay conscious as their heads buzzed and bodies tingled in ultimate fulfilment. The two remained as one with the earth king resting on top of his exhausted brother, both demons frantically attempting to catch their breath.

Once their hearts stopped racing and breathing stabilized into a peaceful respite, Amaimon pulled out of his brother, his contents gushing out slowly causing Samael to grumble in complaint at his lover’s exit. The earth king lifted himself and directed his mouth towards the elder demon’s chest. The young demon greedily consumed Samael’s bitter sweet nectar from his chest and soon began sucking on the time king’s still slightly firm yet tender member as if drinking from a bottle. Amaimon coveted for every last drop of his brother’s cum.

“Amaimon, I’m afraid have absolutely nothing left for you right now, dear brother” Samael admitted wearily with a trivial snicker. 

“Oh, but there’s plenty more to come soon, Aniue” the earth king grinned from ear to ear as he went back to resting on his brother’s chest, head positioned under Samael’s neck. The time king wrapped his arms around his lover.

“Next time you want to play dominant, Otouto, I might just have to kill you with all your damn teasing” the older brother jested as he laughed. Amaimon blushed slightly as he continued to smile.

“I love you, Aniue.”

“As do I, Otouto.”

Amaimon thought for a moment as the two rested together. “Wait, does that mean you love yourself or me?” the earth king asked childishly. Samael laughed loudly as he looked down at his worried lover. The time king was absolutely enchanted by his little brother’s eyes of curiosity.

“I guess you’ll just have to figure that out for yourself, Amaimon” the elder demon stated abruptly, giving his otouto a frisky kiss as he removed the pondering earth king from his chest. “I have to get ready for the day.” The elder demon stood up and removed what was left of his ruined clothes before heading to the bathroom. 

“But it’s the weekend, you shouldn’t have to go to the school today” Amaimon pouted.

“Amaimon…I have more things on my plate than just True Cross Academy. Unfortunately, I have a meeting with the Vatican today, which I’m sure will prove to be dull, but necessary all the same” Samael explained as he walked over to the shower, turning it on in haste since his naked body was beginning to chill. As the heat of the water reached its peak, the bathroom began to fog and Samael readily stepped into the falling mist, relaxed by the steaming drops massaging his still tingling body. Even with the warmth of the water, goosebumps covered the time king’s entity as he savored and replayed the morning’s activities with Amaimon in his mind.

The earth king moped on the bed, wishing he had more time to play with his aniue. Samael had invited Amaimon to Assiah to help with the time king’s strategy (his chess game as the elder demon called it), but Samael had yet to explain to his little brother exactly what those plans were and how he was to assist. Amaimon often wondered exactly what his brother was planning but found he grew bored easily thinking upon such things since games of strategy were not his area of expertise. The earth king let out a simple sigh.

Samael finished getting ready and began to collect the items necessary for his departure. He looked over to his little brother who still remained on the bed. “Don’t lounge around all day, Amaimon. Clean yourself up and do something” the time king paused. “Just don’t kill anyone or destroy anything.” The earth king let out another bored exhalation and turned away from his brother. Samael frowned. The elder demon walked over to the bed and leaned over the earth king, turning his lover’s face towards him. The older brother’s fingers lifted Amaimon’s chin and Samael pressed his lips gently against the young demon’s pouting mouth. The earth king relinquished his sulk and put both hands on Samael’s face as their lips embraced delicately.

“Soon, my love, I promise. Things will get more interesting around here” Samael assured tenderly. 

After another fervent kiss, the time king left his lover. Amaimon did as instructed and washed himself, enjoying a luxurious bubble bath in the process. After dressing, the earth king decided he would find his familiar, Behemoth, who he had left unchained yesterday to explore Assiah. Amaimon figured it was best not to let the time king know that his friend was running loose as it would just anger the elder demon. The earth king was relieved that Samael did not seem to notice Behemoth’s absence and did not question him about the hobgoblin, as lying to his older brother was not an option. Amaimon would gladly take the punishment for releasing his familiar rather than the anguish of lying to the time king. 

Amaimon roamed around the nearby forests, calling for his familiar to return. As he waited, the earth king admired the welcoming environment around him. The nature of Assiah was simply magnificent, nothing like the landscapes of Gehenna. Assiah was full of life and beauty while the demon realm of Gehenna was consumed with death and decay. The young demon laid in the soft grass as he took in the warm rays of the sun. A smile came across the earth king as he dreamed of his brother, Samael. ‘Of course he loves me’ Amaimon thought as he remembered his earlier question to the time king. The young demon basked in contentment and closed his eyes, fantasizing about the fun to be had when his lover returned home for the evening.

Suddenly, a familiar scent filled the surrounding area and Amaimon leapt to his feet. The earth king’s eyes dilated and his heart began to race in fear. He hadn’t felt this presence in centuries, but the memories of it caused his body to stiffen. Then, Amaimon’s body began to tremble as a hand unexpectedly wrapped around his neck from behind, claws lightly pressing into his skin. The earth king found it hard to breathe while he focused solely on the overwhelming power flooding out from the threatening being as he was drawn in closer.

“Greetings, earth king, it has been too long my dear brother” Lucifer stated ominously.


	4. Past Camaraderie

The gloom of blood red skies and sinister shadows molded the foreboding atmosphere of Gehenna. Unforgiving fumes of destruction and rot filled the air as agonizing screams of death acted as customary songbirds of the demon realm. The inhabitants of Gehenna lived or perished to the decree of their god and king, Satan, as well as his sons, the demon kings. Satan produced many children, but the ones with the most potential were granted authority and dominion over realms in which their magical powers flourished. Offspring with less than capable abilities were mostly exiled or murdered to keep the bloodline of Satan both strong and respected. The Gehenna King and his chosen sons resided in a towering fortress overseeing all of the demon realm; subjects feared, worshipped, and obeyed the royal family’s every command.

Lucifier, the King of Light, and Samael, the King of Time and Space, were the eldest and strongest of all the seven demon kings. The two young brothers were inseparable, always competing for rank and striving to increase their abilities. Lucifer and Samael rarely noticed the presence of their fledgling siblings Astaroth, Iblis, Beezlebub, Egyn, and Azazel as the two egotistically considered their little brothers weak and not worthy of their titles. The light and time kings were still young, but had earned their position as the frontrunners of the hierarchy and persistently trained their bodies to the point of exhaustion. After daily physical training, the two would retire to the citadel’s vast library to enhance their minds until absolute mental fatigue, often falling asleep. The two brothers thoroughly enjoyed each other’s company and spent all their days together growing in both strength and intellect.

One day as the two demon progenies were stretched out on the floor of library together, both studying ancient historical records, Samael stumbled upon a particular manuscript that captivated his inquisitive mind. The script was handwritten and the pages were worn with some burning around the edges. As the time king read, his face began to beam in exhilaration. He sat up quickly and poked at the light king. 

“Brother, you know how father rarely ever speaks to us about Assiah?” Samael stated as a matter of fact.

“What about it?” Lucifer commented uninterested as he was busy reading his own selected documents.

“Looks like this entire book is a collection of father’s personally written notes on his descent from heaven and the creation of humanity” Samael radiated as he flipped through the pages carefully.

Lucifer’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he dropped the book in hand and sat up rapidly. The elder brother quickly snatched the manuscript from Samael and hurriedly looked over the surely illicit material.

“Give it back! I found it, I should be able to read through it first, not you!” Samael protested as he charged towards his older brother.

Lucifer simply pushed his little brother back with his hand while continuing to read zealously. His pupils distended as he writhed to absorb his father’s secrets before the information disappeared forever. The light king felt as if the book would evaporate into thin air if he did not read the content fast enough. Samael continued his struggle to reclaim the manuscript but Lucifer refused to relinquish ownership. However, the older brother decided to read aloud so the time king could enjoy the forbidden fruit as well.

“Father says here that he and Christ, the god of heaven, were in close fellowship with one another and ruled paradise together.” Lucifer paused. The light king was stunned by the following annotated remark and let out a breath of surprise. “He says he…loved Christ.”

At Lucifer’s moment of confusion and revelation, Samael finally evaded the hand that kept him at a distance and hastily directed his head under his brother’s neck, looking over the page that the light king was reading.

“That can’t be, father doesn’t love anything. Demons can’t love…that’s just, not possible.” Samael countered as he reviewed the script. The two demon kings continued to read together.

“According to the notes, father was god’s second in command until he questioned Christ’s sovereignty over all beings. Father says he felt that god and himself should be equal because all beings are essentially god; but since he questioned the hierarchy of the Elohim, Christ cast him out of heaven.” Lucifer summarized.

“Look here! Father talks about Assiah and humanity” Samael pointed excitedly. “He says that humans are merely Christ’s hostages and he hopes to free them from god’s cruel reign.” Samael paused briefly and upon reflection, an intriguing notion suddenly entered the time king’s mind. “Maybe we can rule over Assiah, brother!” Samael blurted impatiently. However, after realizing the potentially treasonous nature of his outburst, Samael quickly flung his hands over his mouth and stared at the light king. The older brother paused as he contemplated the time king’s proclamation. After a moment, Lucifer responded in amusement. 

“Perhaps we will” he smiled.

A sense of relief came over Samael and the time king dropped his hands from his mouth in reprieve. The two demon kings continued their study into the depths of their father’s past as well as the mysterious realm of Assiah. For fear of the manuscript being discovered or destroyed, the brothers memorized its pages and disguised the exterior of the book by replacing its backing with a different binding. When the two brothers finished conspiring for the evening, they hid the book in plain sight on the bookshelf.

As the two demons groggily walked back to their separate bedrooms, minds completely drained from overstimulation, the light king noticed a puzzled and exasperated look on Samael’s face.

“What are you thinking about, little brother?” Lucifer investigated wanting to know what was bothering the time king.

“I was just wondering what we are supposed to do about our bodies if we go to Assiah. Father says that Christ specifically made Assiah a realm in which powerful demons like us could never enjoy or partake in; father says that every time he tries to revel in the beauty of Assiah, his body is destroyed and he is forcibly returned to Gehenna. Won’t that happen to us too?” the time king questioned hopelessly.

The light king placed his hand on top of his brother’s head. “Trial and error, Samael. We’ll figure it out. After all, we’re going to rule over humanity, right?” Lucifer proudly said trying to cheer up his little brother. The time king smiled and walked closer alongside his brother.

“Of course we are, together brother.” Samael smiled.

The two brothers walked side by side and approached their bedrooms. As Samael was about to say goodnight and enter his chambers, the light king grabbed his hand. The time king looked down at their connected hands in puzzlement, then back up at his brother.

“Do you want to come into my room…for the night?” Lucifer asked sheepishly.

Wondering why his brother would ask him that, Samael modestly replied “Haven’t we talked enough for one night, brother? Like you said, we’ll figure it out. Though, I highly doubt I’ll be of any more use to you tonight, my brain has shut down for the evening.” Samael laughed and continued to walk towards his bedroom door, but Lucifer jerked him back with the time king’s hand still tightly in his grasp. Taken aback, Samael questioned the light king naively.

“Was there something else, brother?”

Lucifer stared into the innocent eyes of his brother who remained unaware of the light king’s desirous intentions. The two demons were young, but still old enough to participate in the splendor of sexual activity, though Samael seemed disinterested and never picked up on his brother’s subtle indications of lust. Lucifer and Samael spent so much time together, but light king irritably pined for more; he craved to become exclusively intertwined with the time king and feel their heated bodies shiver in ecstasy. Samael’s body was exquisite and Lucifer hungered to feast on every savory taste of the time king.

Samael continued to give Lucifer a blank stare as the light king glanced again at his little brother’s alluring yet confused face. The older brother let out a soft sigh.

“Nevermind, my Samael, get some rest” Lucifer finally replied in a false sweetness and released his hold on the time king.

“Goodnight, Lucifer” the time king smiled and retired to his room eagerly.

The light king also entered into his chambers for the evening and closed the door swiftly behind him. He leaned up against the closed entryway and let out a lament of frustration as he hit the door with his tight fists. ‘Tomorrow’ he thought. ‘I am going to fuck him tomorrow whether he’s ready or not.’

“I’ve waited long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no smut; but I have to give some backstory before continuing with the present.


	5. Nameless Child

The light king lay awake in his bed, restless, grasping his erect member as he imagined the delicate touch of his brother, Samael. Images of the time king’s pale and lean yet well-developed form danced within the older brother’s raunchy mind. Lucifer could not fathom how his little brother did not understand the light king’s organic and potent need for their demonic bodies to become tangled in a passionate frenzy. His unrelenting mental collection of sexual filth screened across his subconscious as the light king pumped his burning cock, longing for finish, but feeling powerless due to his bewildered state of mind. Lucifer exhaled with frustration, releasing his penis in angered defeat.

Unexpectedly, the bedroom door began to creak open. Lucifer instinctively hid his aroused state with a blanket and shot arrows to the figure peaking in the doorway for the abrupt intrusion. However, his sharp eyes dissipated upon the revelation that the intruder was none other than the object of his erotic starvation, Samael. The time king walked shyly towards his older brother and stopped just short of the bed, as if asking permission to come closer. Lucifer could not bring himself to speak, caught in a heightened daze of astonishment. Samael accepted the silence as a rite of passage and leisurely ascended upon his older brother. After his successful cresting over top the light king, Samael promptly removed the safety of cover and tossed the concealing blanket aside, exposing Lucifer’s rigid cock. The elder demon gasped in ready anticipation, licking his lips and swallowing hard to coat his dry mouth as he watched Samael’s head descend to greet his impatient and bulging length.

“Allow me to help you with that, brother” Samael said affectionately as he lightly caressed Lucifer’s stone hard dick with his tongue.

The light king soared in sensation as he felt his brother’s meek but firm tongue run up and down the entirety of his member, soaking it thoroughly. Lucifer clutched the sheets as his head fell back, overcome with an incredible heat.

“Samael…I’ve been waiting…so long for you” the light king moaned avidly.

The time king began to hum as he swallowed Lucifer’s erect wholeness and bobbed his head up and down at a fixed pace. The vibrations of Samael’s mouth along the light king’s shaft drove chills into Lucifer’s spine. In a fluid and swift motion, the younger demon switched targets and consumed the light king’s tender sac and manipulated Lucifer’s testicles with his tongue. Samael’s hand clenched the light king’s saturated cock and pumped it mercilessly. Lucifer’s own hands clamped down on his head, brutally digging into his scalp as he moaned uncontrollably with his eyes closed in a heated passion. 

“Samael!” he begged breathlessly in a low growl.

The time king interpreted his brother’s needs flawlessly and returned his skilled mouth to Lucifer’s dick, sucking robustly as he felt the light king come undone. Lucifer roared in utter indulgence as he propelled his creamy substance into the time king’s welcoming throat. The older brother huffed in critical need for oxygen while Samael swirled the warm contents in his mouth before avaricious ingestion. The time king gave a devilish smirk as he licked the rim of his mouth, sustaining in the delight of the Lucifer’s taste. Samael leaned down and kissed his panting brother before resting peacefully in the light king’s inviting embrace.

“You don’t have to wait for me any longer, brother” Samael whispered. “I’m yours forever.”

Lucifer’s face radiated pure bliss as he cleaved onto his little brother, holding the time king tenderly.

“I want nothing but you, little brother, for all eternity.”

“Lucifer?” the time king questioned.

“Yes?”

“Lucifer?!”

“”What is it, Samael?”

“LUCIFER?!”

Suddenly, the light king was jolted from his wondrous dream to find himself alone and cold in bed, covered in a wet substance at his waste. Lucifer snarled in irritation as he cleaned the sticky liquid from his nether region with the blanket, embarrassed at his perceived weakness. A knocking came at the door as the time king continued to beckon his older brother from outside the bedchamber.

“Lucifer! Wake up, father has summoned us” Samael yelled through the closed entryway.

The light king quickly collected himself and opened the door to grant Samael admission. The time king stood in the archway with arms crossed, foot tapping, as he raised a single eyebrow at his older brother.

“Sleeping in late today, dear brother?” Samael jeered lightheartedly. 

“Just come in and don’t be a bother” Lucifer complained in an annoyed manner. 

Samael sat down in the light king’s spacious armchair as Lucifer prepared for the morning. The time king crossed his legs and let his eyes wander aimlessly around the room as he began to whistle in boredom. At the sound of his brother’s tune, the light king rolled his eyes loathingly and sped up the pace of his routine equipping.

“Do you know why father is summoning us?” Lucifer asked hurriedly in an attempt to end Samael’s insufferable song. If the time king was going to make any music, then the only acceptable format in Lucifer’s opinion was the delicious humming he had feverishly dreamed about only moments ago.

“No, I just received word from one of the servants that father wants to see us.” Samael paused briefly. “You don’t think he found out about the book do you?”

The light king hesitated to answer while he reflected on the night prior. Lucifer knew that the two brothers had disguised and hidden the book well; the demon kings also ensured that not a single soul was present in the library during their plotting. ‘How could father possibly know’ the light king considered inwardly.

“What if he knows?” Samael questioned more intently.

“I’m sure he doesn’t; we took all the necessary precautions. Besides, even if he does, we’ll simply take our punishment and be done with it” Lucifer said trying to ease his little brother’s worry.

After the light king dressed for the morning properly, the two brothers headed to the throne room where Satan would be waiting. Their pace quickened as neither wished to delay their father’s agenda for fear of rebuke. Samael slightly passed the light king and let out a soft laugh of victory as he led down the hallway. The light king snickered in response to Samael’s game and sped up to pass his little brother in haste. The two demons playfully bumped bodies as they raced down the great hall to the throne room. In a final and desperate attempt to win, Samael tripped his older brother, causing the light king to slide into the entryway of the throne room. Upon hitting the door, a loud echo filled the chamber. The demon brothers’ eyes widened as they realized their immature display and Lucifer hastily shot up into a standing position, brushing off his attire and elbowing Samael in retribution. The light and time kings both straightened their composure and paused for their father to acknowledge their right of entry. As the two brothers waited for official invitation, their minds raced. Had Satan discovered their readings into his past and Assiah? Would they be punished for their plans to leave Gehenna and control the human realm? 

The demon kings finally received their signal to approach the throne with a simple hand gesture from the Gehenna King. The two bowed respectfully and began to walk purposefully towards their father. Much to their surprise and relief, he did not seem too agitated by their previous spirited behavior. As the light and time kings neared Satan’s throne, the brothers bowed once again and dropped to one knee to ceremoniously converse with the god of Gehenna.

“Welcome, King of Light and King of Time and Space. I trust you both slept well after your long endeavors in the library last night?” Satan queried.

The brothers continued to look down at the ground in a formal position of respect, both demons apprehensive and unsure of how to respond to their father’s probing. The time king could feel Satan’s eyes burning down at the demon kings, demanding immediate response. Samael moved to speak, but it was Lucifer who broke the deadly silence.

“Our studies have been most productive father. Would you like for us to share our recent exposures with you?” the light king asked courteously as he met his father’s intense gaze. 

Samael’s eyes widened in shock, continuing to look down submissively, fully believing his life depended on it. Satan stared inquisitively into his eldest son’s bold eyes. The Gehenna King could sense the hidden and true panic behind Lucifer’s deceptive appearance of strength. Satan laughed internally at the expense of his most powerful son and deliberated how long the light king would be able to hold his resilient façade. Fortunately, the demon kings’ father had no patience for games and released the tension.

“No, my son, you need not share. I care not what you two study and do not wish to be bored with your pointless endeavors” Satan mocked. “I have a tedious matter to discuss with you both this morning.” 

The demon brothers relaxed appreciatively and looked to their father, dutifully awaiting instruction.

“One of my slaves has given birth to a son. Astaroth, Iblis, Beezlebub, Egyn, and Azazel are already with her now as I want all my children to view him.”

Both Samael and Lucifer groaned within at the thought of another pathetic sibling. Why couldn’t father just kill the child and be done with it? Why did he summon his two strongest sons just to alert them to yet another weakling’s birth and death?

“I have yet to decide if I’ll allow him to live or not” the Gehenna King confessed emotionlessly. “I want you two to evaluate the child and report back to me as he develops. If you think the boy has potential, he’ll live and be adorned with title. If you believe him to be weak, he dies. I, of course, will ultimately decide his fate, but I would like to know your input on this matter. My sons, you two are old enough now to take on more responsibility in this kingdom and I expect great things from you as always. We’ll start with this.”

With his proclamation understood, Satan rose and led his sons out of the throne room. The two demon kings followed closely behind their father while shooting glances of revulsion at one another upon consideration of their newfound chore. Viewing the new arrival would be pointless as the brothers already recognized their shared decision to ensure the child’s death. The light and time kings did not wish to have another brother; their younger siblings were already torture enough. 

Upon entering the room in which the new child and mother lay, the previously gathered demon kings rose and bowed reverently to their father and older brothers. Satan stood along his whore while the light and time kings approached the bed to view the sleeping demon in his mother’s arms. Lucifer looked down in disgust at the tiny demon while Samael found himself staring blankly. The time king slanted his head, hesitant of the unfamiliar pull that caused him to draw closer to the infant. Samael’s eyes studied the little one raptly. The newborn demon was pale with green hair like his mother’s that oddly came to a point. The time king chuckled as he reflected on his own personal hair peculiarity in the form of a single curl. While Samael’s face drew nearer, the infant slowly began to open his radiant blue eyes to greet the smitten time king. As their eyes connected in enthrallment, the time king smiled and offered the tiny demon his finger in salutation. The newborn gripped the finger of the spellbound time king and immediately began sucking the appendage in hopes of tasty nourishment. Unfortunately receiving none, the little demon instantaneously began to cry in absolute hunger. Samael apologetically backed away as the child’s mother calmly soothed the infant and delivered her sweet sustenance. Satan motioned for the demon kings to leave the bedchamber as the mother cared for her newborn. Each demon king bowed properly before departure and separating ways.

Lucifer and Samael quietly walked back to their rooms together, the time king still in a trance. The light king couldn’t help but notice his brother’s odd behavior and wished to break the time king from the repulsive enchantment. 

“That child won’t live long. I didn’t sense a single ounce of power from that noisy pest” Lucifer claimed heartlessly.

“He’s just a baby, Lucifer, give him time” Samael beamed. “Maybe he’ll surprise us.”

The light king huffed loathingly at this little brother’s response.

“Let’s just focus on our own goals right now shall we?” Lucifer bitterly reminded the time king.

“Very well. Back to the library then?” Samael proposed still smiling.

Time passed and the little demon with green hair grew into a toddler, stumbling around attempting to walk but only recently mastering a crawl. His doting mother watched over him protectively as she realized his fate had yet to be determined. The poor little one had not even been granted a name, as that blessing would only be bestowed upon the child once he was announced as a proper heir of Satan. The defensive mother growled inwardly as the demon kings would pass by and stare at her son as if he was prey to be destroyed. Even the child’s father, the King of Gehenna, began to look at the demon child in aversion. The only comfort the distressed mother would receive was the kind and supportive words of Samael, the time king. Whenever he approached the little demon in passing, he would smile and pat the child’s head softly, claiming that his power would come eventually.

Unfortunately, that time never came and Satan wearily grew impatient. The Gehenna King subpoenaed all his sons together in the throne room, as well as the mother and child, to discuss the fate of the little one. She held her young son tightly while the demon kings conversed with their father.

“I grow tired of waiting for this brat to demonstrate any possible magical ability” Satan lashed. “He seems to be as worthless and powerless as his whore mother.”

“I’ve said from the very beginning father that he is a waste of time. That weakling has absolutely no potential” Lucifer confirmed satisfyingly.

The nameless demon hid his face into his mother’s soft breast in fear of the loud, irate voices around him. She snuggled her child’s shaking body and looked down at him adoringly. How could anyone not see how remarkable her little boy truly was? Why did he have to have powers to be worthwhile? How could she save him? Anger and fear began to consume her as she continued to listen to the powerful beings condemn her only son.

“What say you, Samael?” the father inquired anxiously. 

The mother looked up, excited to finally hear generous words regarding her son. The time king had always defended the little demon and seemed to be quite fond of him. Samael turned to gaze at the innocent child, whose striking blue eyes peaked from hiding to connect with the time king’s. Turmoil filled his mind as he realized what his response must be. Samael suppressed tears from filling his eyes as he turned back and looked to his older brother, Lucifer, then to his father.

“I have not witnessed any potential powers in the child.”


	6. Agony

The light king’s sharp claws continued to dig into Amaimon’s frail neck, clutching the earth king securely. Amaimon cowered, ears down in submission as he dared not challenge his older brother’s authority. Lucifer relished in the earth king’s obedient compliance as the light king’s free hand began to roam over Amaimon’s trembling body.

“I’ve missed you, my dear brother” Lucifer whispered in the earth king’s ear.

The elder demon’s tongue licked Amaimon’s lobe as he respired heavily down the earth king’s neck. Lucifer stroked the contour of his little brother’s alluring ass, leisurely treading his wandering hand up Amaimon’s figure, eventually reaching his firm and muscular chest. Amaimon shivered in disgust at his brother’s nauseating touches. The elder demon chuckled at his little brother’s obvious discomfort, scratching at Amaimon’s chest while the earth king panted heavily. The little brother let out a terrified gasp as Lucifer’s snaking hand ultimately moved from his torso to the back of his pants, searching urgently for the earth king’s vulnerable tail.

“I see you obey Samael’s demon etiquette like the little bitch you are; hiding your weakness” Lucifer mocked. “Futile, of course, as it’s useless against me.” The light king smiled as he unraveled Amaimon’s tail and seized it firmly in his hand.

“Please…brother” the earth king choked, struggling to breathe as Lucifer’s hand crushed his trachea. 

The light king jerked Amaimon’s tail cruelly and the earth king let out a muffled scream of pain.

“But I haven’t seen you in so long, little brother. I must make up for lost time” Lucifer thundered in response to the young demon’s plea as he twisted the earth king’s tail to its breaking point.

Amaimon’s agonizing cries filled the light king with an elated sense of euphoria. The elder demon screeched in amusement as he felt the bones of his little brother’s tail crush below the unwavering pressure of his hand. 

Lucifer’s cock became sensationally hardened as he continued his persistent torture of the earth king. The light king crudely released his clench on Amaimon’s hemorrhaging neck and quickly smashed the back of his brother’s head with his grit fist, causing Amaimon to plummet forward. Lucifer caught the young demon’s sinking body and shoved the earth king up against a nearby tree, pressing his aching dick against his little brother’s groin. The barely conscious demon tried frantically to fight off the light king but Lucifer simply slammed the earth king’s head against the solid bark and delivered a concentrated punch into Amaimon’s chest. The young demon coughed up a substantial amount of blood as his lungs perforated. Lucifer managed to hurriedly unzip his pants to release his sweltering member as he tore Amaimon’s pants clear off, lifting the earth king’s wobbly legs, coercing them to surround the light king’s waste. The earth king’s eyes seeped blood-stained tears as Amaimon felt his brother drive the entire length his swollen cock into Amaimon’s resistant entrance. Lucifer stabbed his little brother’s anus continually, heaving the earth king repetitively up against the tree. The young demon felt as if he was being ripped open, his brother’s merciless thrashing causing his vision to blur as he failed to breathe, lungs and throat utterly crushed. Lucifer bit the earth king’s neck unforgivingly as everything around the earth king gradually began to darken.

Suddenly, the light king was vigorously driven off his broken little brother. Amaimon collapsed to the ground, powerless to support his weight upon being abruptly released from Lucifer’s clutches. The young demon suffered in a jumbled daze as the atmosphere around him remained black. Amaimon hadn’t the slightest inclination as to how he was liberated from Lucifer’s control, but he didn’t intend to stick around for discovery. The earth king endeavored to crawl away with every ounce of willpower he could fester; however, a certain sound caught him off guard. At the distinct babbling, Amaimon recognized his deliverer to be his friend and familiar, Behemoth.

The hobgoblin violently attacked Lucifer incessantly; determined to give his master a chance to escape. Unfortunately, the young demon’s loyal comrade was no match for the light king. As Amaimon watched helplessly in a distorted state, he called for Behemoth to cease the attack. Lucifer identified the earth king’s sentimental attachment to the creature and laughed as he struck down the hobgoblin. Behemoth let out an excruciating cry as he fell. Amaimon’s hazy eyes dilated in fear as he watched the light king use his foot to crush his defenseless friend.

“Please stop, brother!” Amaimon pleaded.

“He interrupted our fun; he should be punished” Lucifer smiled as he inflicted further pain on the hobgoblin. 

At the sound of Behemoth’s pitiful whimpering, the wounded demon king found he could no longer contain himself and began to scream. Behemoth was his only friend and had sacrificed himself to save his master. What kind of friend would Amaimon be if he couldn’t do the same for his familiar?

“I’ll do whatever you want, just leave him the fuck alone!” the earth king howled out in pain.

The light king’s ears perked at the sound of Amaimon’s supplication. Lucifer lifted his foot off the hobgoblin and kicked the injured familiar aside. The elder demon threateningly approached his brother who still lay immobilized on the unkind terrain. Lucifer kneeled down beside the defeated demon king and dug his claws into his little brother’s wounded skull. The young demon shrilled in agony as the light king jerked Amaimon’s head upwards, looking directly into the earth king’s despondent eyes. 

“You’ll do as I say no matter what, you worthless piece of shit.”

With that Lucifer marched back to the battered hobgoblin, trapping the demon between his hands. Amaimon cringed as he frantically crawled towards his best friend, begging the older brother to desist. Lucifer buried his talons into the hobgoblin, whose piercing yelps shattered the earth king’s soul. All the little brother could do was cry for the torture to end. In a burst of blinding light, Amaimon’s familiar disappeared…forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my beloved Behemoth :(


	7. Sacrifice

The mother held her child diligently, revolving her body away from the cruel demon lords as if to shelter the small green-haired demon from their unforgiving judgmental words. Fully aware that the time king’s appalling declaration sealed her child’s fate, the despairing mother felt her beautiful baby slipping away into darkness. She snuggled the toddler’s head under her chin and hugged him deeply in weary embrace. The mother’s soft hands brushed over the demon child’s body as he nestled and purred contentedly in her warmth. 

Her maternal affections did not go unnoticed as the Gehenna King observed in loathing and disgust. Satan sprang to his feet and rapidly advanced towards his whore, snatching the toddler from her endearing arms. The Gehenna King clawed the scared child by the scruff of his tiny neck and elevated him in the air, pushing the terrified mother aside. The nameless child screamed and cried in terror, to which Satan responded by violently shaking the little demon to stun into silence.

“This pathetic excuse for a demon hasn’t a single power or magical ability. I will not allow his shame to continue” Satan bellowed to his sons.

The demon kings all nodded in agreement save for the time king. Samael could only look to the floor, ashamed by his own powerlessness in the grotesque state of affairs. He did not understand why the little green-haired demon need be erased, as if he never existed. The child did exist, ever present in his father’s hateful clutches, frantic and defenseless. Samael mournfully regretted ever displaying the same level of ignorance and egoism as his insufferable father and brethren. The time king continued to fight back the burning tears, his hands dripping blood from his tight-clenched fists.

The little child let out a stifled yelp as Satan buried his hooks deeper into the toddler’s nape, the frail call triggering Samael’s eyes to lift in anguish as he beheld the innocent youth. The time king’s essence began to swell with repugnant hatred for the Gehenna King as Samael’s mind raced in uncertainty. Just how many demon children, innocent as this one, had his father slaughtered? How could this despicable being ever claim to have loved in the past? What the hell was love? A father murdering his own son was all the proof the time king needed to confirm his enduring belief that demons were incapable of such an emotion.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar screech of pain knocked Samael sharply from his deep abstraction. Sounds of death and suffering were not uncommon in the demon realm; however, all the demon kings stared in pure astonishment as they beheld their father, the King of Gehenna, doubled over and steadfastly clenching his chest. Blood began to ooze from the wound and Satan cut his eyes sharply at the demon whore who had struck him, taking possession of the frightened child. Samael’s eyes broadened with wonder as he marveled at the courageous, albeit foolish, mother that stood unfaltering. 

“I won’t let you kill him. He’s my son, not yours” she hissed, sheltering the toddler with an impenetrable hold.

She turned to flee, longing for escape and freedom; nevertheless, the Gehenna King had other plans. Engulfing himself in blue flames, Satan stopped the resentful whore dead in her tracks as he thrust his burning arm through her torso, scraping the child she held faintly with his dagger-like fingers. The mother’s eyes bulged as she let out an excruciating gag, her harassed organs failing by the invasive assault. The mother’s chest deflated promptly once Satan retracted his dominating arm, blood pouring as she fell to her knees. Her defiled skin tore apart and liquefied as the blue embers continued to burn around her scorched flesh. Satan turned to his sons and let out an arrogant roar, as if to regain his pride and ensure the demon kings knew their dutiful place below the Gehenna King. His powerful sons bowed immediately in submission as their tails tucked between their legs at the impulsive chastisement. 

The mother looked down to her child, still holding him weakly as she struggled for breath. The small, pale demon was now painted red in his mother’s blood. Their warm eyes connected briefly as the mother knew her time with her adorable son was drawing to an end; nonetheless, she refused to leave him unprotected in Satan’s charge. With every strength she could muster, the mother stumbled to her feet and fled the throne room while the Gehenna King faced his sons. 

As Satan turned to observe his whore sloppily fleeing, an irrepressible laugh consumed the chamber. The Gehenna King choked with arrogance and enthusiasm as he maliciously cackled at the expense of the waning mother.

“Well, my sons, it seems as if a whore believes she has bested me” he chortled uncontrollably. “Lucifer, Samael, go finish her off and bring me the heart of that screaming brat.”

The light and time kings rose and excited the throne room in haste, not wishing to upset their father further and instigate his wrath. As the two rapidly followed the trail of death like bloodhounds, Samael looked to his brother to investigate his sentiments towards the disturbing situation. Regrettably, the time king only sensed ferocity in Lucifer’s eyes as the two continued their hunt. 

The demon kings were shocked that the battered mother had made it outside the fortress as they followed her ever increasing blood trail. Shortly however, the pursuit ceased as the two brothers located their victim. The mother lay, clinging to life, on the cold earth as she sheltered her child with her declining body. Her comatose eyes looked up and she met Samael’s wavering gaze. 

“Please” she stuttered. “His name is…Amaimon.”

The mother snuggled her son, longing to utter his name one last time, to gaze upon his sweet face in admiration. However, as she opened her mouth to speak softly to her child, Lucifer grasped his deadly hands around her skull, twisting the neck forcefully until a revolting crack penetrated the surrounding dead forest.

Samael lunged at the light king and cast him away from the remaining corpse and demon child.

“What the hell, Lucifer? You couldn’t have spared her a moment?” Samael yelled angrily.

“Our orders were to kill the whore along with the abomination she protected” Lucifer stated free of emotion. “We wouldn’t want to disobey father now would we, brother?”

Samael regarded the light king, absolutely dejected. He understood well that defying a direct order from the Gehenna King meant certain punishment and death. Samael glanced over at the lifeless mother whose deteriorating carcass still sheltered the frightened demon. The time king’s body shook in ambiguity as he contemplated the inevitable. Lucifer noted the distress in Samael’s form and let out an empathetic sigh. The light king put his arm around his little brother comfortingly and guided Samael’s head to the elder demon’s shoulder.

“We’ll be free from father and his ignorant crusades once we abandon this damned place and rule over Assiah, together, dear brother” Lucifer explained softly. “Just stay strong for me until that perfect day, my Samael.”

After a brief moment of touching relief, the brothers were flung back into actuality as they heard the little demon child stir from under his mother. The toddler crawled from the motionless shelter and wriggled to awaken his comforter by squeezing her figure with his tiny hands. The green-haired demon pushed and pulled with all his might and softly began nudging the corpse with his head demonstratively. Denied response, the child snuggled against his mother’s still body and howled in lonesome sorrow.

The scene before the time king filled Samael with a nauseating grief. Why had the mother vainly sacrificed her life? Why did the child cling to a lifeless cadaver? Was this the concept of love that constantly eluded the time king? The demon’s mind battled ruthlessly as he felt his head spin in confusion.

“I’ll take care of this Samael” Lucifer volunteered in an effort to save his brother’s peace of mind.

The time king closed his eyes and forlornly awaited the resonance of tormenting expiration from the innocent child. However, silence persisted and Samael opened his eyes slowly in oddity as he looked towards Lucifer. The light king stood motionless, inaudibly observing the spectacle in front of him. Samael gaped in stunned amazement as he joined his brother’s vision of the toddler. The demon child remained tranquil beside his deceased mother; however, a magnificent array of flora began to spring from the cold ground, surrounding the pair. The little demon touched the ground beside his mother’s head and a crown of purple roses magically adorned her green hair.

Remembering his purpose, Lucifer approached the demon child bounding in flowers and snatched him harshly from the departed mother. The light king bared his claws, bidding to rip out the demon’s heart as instructed by Satan only to be abruptly stopped by his little brother. Samael held the light king’s wrist forcefully and glared at Lucifer with urgency.

“Did you not see? Or are you just too bloodthirsty to care?” Samael questioned heartedly. 

Upon seeing the fire in the time king’s eyes, Lucifer bellowed in frustration. “I could not care less about the boy’s flowers. Father said to kill him and that is exactly what I intend to do.”

The light king freed his arm swiftly and once again strove to impale the child. Samael bluntly tackled his brother to the ground, exonerating the toddler from Lucifer’s lethal charge while straddling the light king forcibly. Samael dug his hands into his brother’s neck and refused to yield dominance.

“The only reason this child was sentenced to death is because I told father I saw no power or potential abilities. This changes everything. He does have power!” Samael defended strongly.

“Flowers…” the light king chuckled unimpressed. “I hardly call that a power, Samael.”

The time king throttled his brother further. “It’s not for you to decide, Lucifer!”

The older brother could sense the younger’s determination and threw his hands up reluctantly in surrender. “Very well then, defend your treasonous actions to father, alone” the light king conceded.

Samael loosed his grip on Lucifer’s throat and raised to find the demon child who instinctively crawled away to cover during the fight. The forest seemed bare as the little demon evaded the time king’s surveillance. However, it only took a moment for Samael to spot the toddler’s distinctive green spike protruding from his place of sanctuary. The child had once again hid behind his mother’s lifeless body, concealed by the flowers surrounding her in bereavement. The time king dropped to his knees in submission as he called out for the toddler meekly, much to the aversion of Lucifer.

“Don’t lower yourself, Time King, it’s humiliating” the older brother bitterly criticized.

Samael simply hushed the light king and continued to beckon sympathetically for the green-haired demon. At the sound of Samael’s reassuring voice, the demon child lifted his head slightly and dared to peek at the time king.

“Come, little one, I swear I will not harm you” Samael cooed as he inched closer to the nervous toddler.

The demon child refused to separate from the illusion of security that was his mother, but also did not turn in fear as Samael steadily approached. The toddler was entranced by the time king’s kind, green eyes which seemed to offer protection and warmth. As Samael stretched out his hand in offering, the child gratefully indulged and seized the time king’s finger. Samael laughed generously as the memory of their first meeting replayed in his mind, filling his spirit with unending fondness for the green-haired demon. As the child continued to twiddle with the time king’s fingers, Samael scooped up the demon and pressed him cozily against his chest. The toddler’s tail impulsively wrapped itself around Samael’s arm in affection, triggering the time king to beam immeasurably.

Lucifer rolled his eyes in disapproval as the three demons slowly made their way back to the throne room to await Satan’s judgement. Samael rocked the exhausted child with his relaxing movements, causing the toddler’s heavy eyes to close in much needed slumber. As the demon kings reached the throne room, Samael took a deep breath while Lucifer held the door open. The two elder brothers stepped into the chamber and bowed for permission to advance. However, entry was not granted like the demon kings anticipated. Instead, the brothers heard thundering footsteps drawing near as a familiar fear came over them.

“That imp had better be dead in your arms, Samael” Satan snarled in rage as he collided both the light and time king’s heads together sharply. “I gave you both a simple order, to kill the whore and child. Has such a simplistic task proven too difficult for my eldest sons?” 

Lucifer’s nose gushed blood from the traumatic head injury inflicted upon him and his brother. The light king darted his eyes at Samael in reprisal as he wiped the red substance from his pale face. “I killed the woman. She will displease you no more” Lucifer shared respectfully, though with a tinge of offense at his father’s vulgar insinuation that the light king displayed any weakness.

“Then what of the demon child resting serenely in your arms, Time King?” Satan derided. “Have you brought him back for me to slay when I specifically gave you two the order to return with his heart?” Satan leaned in closer to the time king and grabbed his face punitively as he continued the insistent ridicule. “What’s the matter little king? Have you not the disposition to murder the child yourself?”

Samael ignored his father’s provoking and collected himself suitably before addressing the Gehenna King. 

“Father, before the King of Light moved to destroy the child, the demon displayed magical power that may prove to be of great use in the future. If given the opportunity and proper training, I’m certain he will make a substantial demon king” Samael stated breathlessly.

The Gehenna King was taken aback and looked to Lucifer for further explanation. The light king laughed. “Flowers, father…the boy generated some pretty flowers that captured Samael’s bleeding heart.”

“He created life in a dead realm! Nothing grows in Gehenna; nothing can sustain life Gehenna. But this child created a living entity in the arrangement of flora! We have read books, brother, about living nature and yet demons cannot replicate it. This child can!” Samael argued defensively.

“I think you over exaggerate his talents, Samael” Lucifer snickered frustratingly. 

“Can your powers create life, dear brother? No. You have absolutely no power capable of creating. All you do is destroy” Samael spat accusingly.

The light king’s eyes filled with antagonism as he scowled feverishly at Samael. The throne room screamed of utter silence as the remainder demon kings, even Satan himself, gawked in perplexity at the quarreling brothers. The only sound to be heard was the burbling coos of the green-haired demon as he slept placidly in the time king’s safe embrace. 

The Gehenna King took control of the chamber and stepped between his elder sons. “If what you say is true, Samael, and the boy demonstrated some form of magical ability over earth, I will spare his life. No need for my two strongest sons to dispute uselessly.”

The time king’s eyes swelled with relief as he anxiously looked down at his newfound brother, the little demon still sleeping blissfully in Samael’s secure cradle. The time king glanced over to his older brother who simply looked away in spite.

“The boy will need a proper name if he is to be considered a demon king” Satan specified.

“His name is Amaimon, father” Samael blurted without thinking.

The Gehenna King grimaced at the impudence of his unwitting son; however, the idea of not having to put forth effort in naming the potentially substandard child pleased Satan. 

“Very well, Samael, his name shall be Amaimon, King of Earth.” As tradition dictated, all the brethren bowed ritualistically in sacrament to the earth king’s commencement.

“You and Lucifer will be responsible for his upbringing, Samael. Pray he does not disappoint me…for all your sakes” Satan threatened as he released the demon kings from their obedient prostration. The Gehenna King initiated departure and after a moment all who remained in the throne room were Lucifer, Samael, and Amaimon. The light king persisted in silence and glared at his brothers in an irritated fashion. Samael gulped and looked to his older brother reservedly.

“Forgive me brother, I did not mean to impugn you or your abilities” Samael repented. “I just needed to demonstrate the child’s worth to father.”

The light king huffed in skepticism; however, Samael’s apologetic eyes caused Lucifer to falter. Eventually, the elder demon closed the distance between the two and brought the time king in for embrace.

“It was foolish of you to risk your life for that demon, my Samael” Lucifer explained softly.

“No, brother” the time king said fondly. “It was foolish not to fight for his life from the very beginning.”

Lucifer withdrew his gentle hold and observed as Samael stroked the sleeping demon’s hair. The time king snuggled the toddler close and kissed the earth king’s forehead as he whispered devotedly. 

“Fear not, little one. I will always be here for you…my Amaimon.”


	8. Fostererd Orphan

The light king awakened, eager to commence his typical day of training and study with his beloved brother, Samael. The exasperating trials from the previous day were utterly draining and Lucifer looked forward to his customary routine with the time king. He hurried towards the great dining hall anxious to meet his brother for breakfast as per their usual morning agenda. As the light king entered, the demon kings present for breakfast rose to their feet and bowed in respect to their eldest sibling. Lucifer released his brothers to continue their meal; however, Samael was nowhere to be found. The elder demon sat apart from his weaker brethren and decided to wait for Samael before partaking in his morning sustenance; the time king was rarely late after all. Nonetheless, after a brief duration of uncomfortable silence, the younger demon kings began to whisper amongst themselves as they awkwardly observed the light king’s abstinence. Growing tired of the bothersome stares and banter, Lucifer motioned for the servants to deliver his meal promptly in hopes to end the unnecessary judgments from his pathetic siblings.

“Has the Time King already shared in breakfast this morning?” Lucifer asked of the timid servant approaching with his meal.

“No my lord” the servant replied shakily as she bowed.

The light king sat perplexed as he consumed his early nourishment, wondering what could be keeping Samael. Lucifer deliberated if his brother could still be in his chambers, annoyed at himself for not checking before he rushed out for the day. Of course, the demon king understood perfectly well that he and Samael now had supplementary responsibilities concerning the new addition, Amaimon, but the brothers had already taken care of their youngest sibling yesterday, setting up his chambers and establishing proper servant maintenance for the little toddler. Lucifer hurriedly finished his meal and returned to the adjacent bedrooms, knocking impatiently on Samael’s door. ‘Perhaps he overslept’ the light king thought inquisitively. However, upon no response, Lucifer slowly opened the entryway and peered into the motionless room. Samael was nowhere in sight.

_The time king tossed in his bed restlessly, alone and unable to fall asleep due to the shattering events of the day. His mind whirled with unrelenting images of Amaimon’s mother and her lifeless body on the unforgiving ground; of the beautiful crown of lavender roses the earth king created in lamentation. Samael couldn’t help but notice that the roses perfectly matched his own purple shade of hair. Of all the endless colors the demon child could have chosen to adorn his fallen mother, why did he choose Samael’s distinctive hue? Was Amaimon subconsciously comforted by the time king, or was he simply pleading for Samael to protect him the only way he knew how? Uncertainty and longing filled the time king as his questions remained unanswered._

_Lucifer and Samael had already returned the toddler to his mother’s chambers for the evening, ensuring servants were aware of his presence and needs; after all, this would be the child’s first night alone. A small bed with securing rails would shield the toddler as he slept, safeguarding the earth king from accidental falls during the night. Samael knew the child was safe in the fortress; no one dare harm a proclaimed demon king sired by Satan himself. Nevertheless, the time king was agitated and felt compelled to check on the little demon._

_Samael meandered through the empty halls, mind still lost in confusion. Why did he have such strong emotions towards this child? What exactly were his feelings? He felt estranged with sentiment; disappointed in himself just as Lucifer’s eyes depicted. If Lucifer did not care about the earth king then why did he? Samael always looked to the light king for guidance; why did he defy his older brother and risk his own life for the sake of Amaimon?_

_As he neared his destination, the echo of faint cries could be heard. Samael panted as he rushed into the room fearing the worst, only to find the earth king curled up in a tiny ball at the corner of his crib, sobbing. The room was dark and vast, with shadows sneaking through the windows threatening to attack the lonely toddler as he wept. The time king crept cautiously to the bedside, peering over the rails breathlessly in hopes not to disturb the melancholy child. The earth king’s frail body shook in terror as tears soaked the bed where his head lay. Samael frowned in anguish at the misery of his poor little brother; puzzled as to what he should do in response. After a brief meditation, the time king sat on the floor, reached his hand through the rails, and placed his soothing hand on the sniffling child’s back in an effort to calm Amaimon. The earth king jumped at the sudden touch and lifted his weary head to find Samael. As their eyes connected, the time king smiled and tenderly hushed the toddler while gently pressing the demon’s head back down to slumber. The tired earth king conceded and rested his head willingly as Samael affectionately ran his fingers through Amaimon’s hair to relax the little demon. The earth king purred softly at Samael’s touch, feeling safe and sheltered, slipping into quiet dreams. The older brother sustained his coddling for a time until he felt the little demon was in a deep sleep. He soundlessly rose and looked over the snoozing child cordially. Samael chuckled at the little king who slept with his mouth wide open, turning to leave Amaimon to his dreams; however, as the time king reached the entryway, the little demon let out a helpless cry. Samael twisted around to unexpectedly find the earth king standing against the bedrails, reaching desperately with his small hands for the time king’s immediate return. The older brother jadedly resumed his position beside the bed and motioned for the earth king to lay back down; unfortunately, Amaimon had discovered Samael’s intentions to leave upon his resting, so the little demon refused to acquiesce. The time king attempted to manipulate the demon child’s resisting body into a flattened position with his hands to no avail, triggering Amaimon to cry once again as Samael continued his desperate attempt to console his little brother._

_“I don’t know what you want little one” Samael pleaded distraughtly. “I wish your mother were here to hold you…she would know what to do.” The time king sighed regretfully at the feeling of his own powerlessness in the situation. Samael had no experience with children; he was practically a youngster himself, hardly considered an adult by demon standards. I can’t be your mother, Amaimon…I’m sorry…I don’t know what to do to help you.”_

_Samael’s eyes began to fill with exasperated tears at his failure to pacify the crying demon. Suddenly, the image of the earth king’s dead mother screened across Samael’s mind. Even after she was dead and still, the toddler had crawled to her lifeless body for shelter, snuggling beside the corpse for desperate sanctuary and comfort. The crown of purple roses flashed before the time king’s eyes in retrospect as his eyes widened with realization of what he must do. Samael threw one leg over the bedrails as he climbed into the toddler’s crib dutifully. The time king reached for the little demon and held Amaimon in a soft embrace as he laid down in the tight quarters._

_“I can’t be your mother, Amaimon…but I can be your brother, your comforter” Samael whispered as he snuggled the demon king close to his warm body. “You are mine and I am yours, forever.”_

_The earth king yawned deeply as he held onto his brother tightly, the two burrowed together as one. Amaimon fell asleep straightaway in the time king’s strong hold as Samael wiped away his little brother’s tears with the fluff of his tail. With the earth king tranquil in his arms, Samael found his own disposition to be in harmonious amity as he closed his eyes in restful bliss._

Lucifer wandered the fortress aimlessly as he searched for the time king. It was unlike Samael to skip breakfast and even more unusual for the time king not to include his older brother in his unplanned activities. The two were inseparable. They trained together, studied together, and were going to rule Assiah…together.

‘Together’ Lucifer kept repeating insistently as his vexes piqued. The light king’s frustration affected his overall temperament and vision as he stomped around blindly, passing the Gehenna King without exhibiting proper respect.

“Lucifer!” Satan yelled irately. The light king stopped instantly in his tracks at the realization of his grave mistake.

“Forgive me father” he beseeched as he turned and bowed depravedly.

Satan punched his impertinent son in the back of the head and forced him into a deeper bow. “How’s our newest demon king?”

“I’m sure he’s fine father” Lucifer groaned begrudgingly. “Samael and I confirmed everything was set up properly for the earth king’s care yesterday.”

“Check on the brat, Light King; after all, I’m holding you and Samael personally responsible for his upkeep and power enhancement. If he doesn’t succeed as a demon king, neither will you” Satan threatened as he threw Lucifer to the ground before departing.

Once his father was out of view, the light king brushed himself off and resentfully ventured to Amaimon’s chambers to do as instructed. Upon entering the quiet room, Lucifer’s eyes dilated in shock as he approached the earth king’s cradle, finding Samael hugging their little brother snugly as the two slumbered together, tails intertwined. Lucifer snorted in repulsion, shaking the bed abruptly to awaken the serene demon kings. The unforeseen movement caused Samael to hiss in alarm, squeezing his little brother defensively at the menacing intrusion and baring his fangs. The light king growled in response to Samael’s protective stance which forced the time king out of his fuming guard.

“What the hell, Lucifer? Don’t scare me like that!” the time king yelled in justification.

“Why are you sleeping in the runt’s crib?” Lucifer retorted sharply. “Have you lost all sense of your pride and dignity?”

“He just…needed me” Samael stated as he looked away from the light king’s harsh gaze, continuing to hold Amaimon faithfully. “I think he should stay in my room from now on, at least until he’s ready to be on his own.”

The light king studied his brother’s expression and purpose attentively. Samael’s unyielding hunger and drive is what the elder demon found irresistible about the time king; he couldn’t help but admire his brother’s determination, even if it was geared in the wrong direction at the moment. The light king knew he would steer Samael’s appetite towards himself…one day. One day, Lucifer would claim the time king as his own, in impassioned entanglement.

“Very well, brother. Do as you wish” the elder demon sighed in amusement.

“Here, hold him while I get out of this thing” Samael smiled as he handed over the earth king to Lucifer.

The older brother took Amaimon in his cold hands, keeping the toddler far away from his own body as if the earth king were a disease. The child stared blankly at the light king in absolute confusion, wiggling in Lucifer’s detached hold as he yearned for Samael’s doting attention. The time king climbed over the rails and steadfastly joined his brothers.

“Shall we go to the library?” Samael asked opportunely.

“We do need to further our research into humanity if we ever hope to reign over Assiah, dear brother.”

“Splendid, let’s go!” Samael exclaimed as he led the way.

“Hey, take this back!” Lucifer yelled out in aggravation as he held up the earth king.

“His name is Amaimon, brother, and he’s both our responsibility” the time king smiled teasingly as he ran ahead to the citadel’s library.

Lucifer grumbled as he once again met eyes with the earth king, who continued to stare vacantly at his older brother. The light king fixedly studied Amaimon as he drew him in closer, attempting to scare the little demon with his very presence. Nonetheless, Lucifer’s tactics seemed to fail as the earth king began to babble sweetly to his older brother in conversation as he grabbed Lucifer’s nose with his tiny hands, generating an unexpected chortle from the light king. Lucifer freed his nose from the earth king and pulled Amaimon into his chest delicately, affectionately patting his back as the child placed his small head on his brother’s welcoming shoulder.

“Flowers…” Lucifer shook his head and laughed as he ran to catch up with the time king.


	9. Plotting

The earth king’s eyes constricted, blinded by the immense light that disintegrated his best friend, Behemoth. As the brightness cleared, Amaimon gawked shakily at the falling pieces of hobgoblin that rained from the sky. The earth king’s fists pummeled the ground, forming craters as his body quaked with ache and rage. He clenched his eyes shut and slammed his forehead against the hard ground compulsorily. Lucifer paid no heed to his brother’s justified tantrum and simply licked his fingers clean of gory debris. Amaimon raised his bleeding head and scowled at the light king in absolute revulsion while beginning to lift his weak figure.

“Oh no, little brother, don’t bother getting up” Lucifer mocked as he appeared before the kneeling earth king snappishly. Amaimon gasped in shock as the light king’s face invaded his own, Lucifer’s hand lifting his brother’s chin slightly. “We can recommence our game now” the light king whispered as his lips closed in on Amaimon’s. The earth king let out a low and threatening growl to which Lucifer retaliated with a piercing blow to the ribcage. Amaimon exhaled sharply as his body fell forward, the earth king’s head dropping onto Lucifer’s shoulder involuntarily. 

“Now this brings back memories, doesn’t it Earth King” the elder demon ridiculed as he stroked Amaimon’s head gently. The earth king struggled to once again let out a snarl of irritation; nonetheless, Lucifer simply hushed his brother as he continued to hold Amaimon forcefully. “Don’t be like that, dear brother. I just want to be close, like we once were. Don’t you miss us…together?”

Amaimon’s eyes widened as long forgotten memories filled his sore head. Images of three demon brothers, playing together, days and nights consumed with laughter and joy. Samael and Lucifer’s smiling faces as the two embraced the earth king fondly. Bloodstained tears once again began to escape and trickle down Amaimon’s burning face as the earth king shuttered and forced the beautiful memories from his mind.

“Fuck you” the earth king cried.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, forming a terrifying grimace as he jolted his brother’s head backwards to face the light king. “No, Amaimon, allow me.”

Lucifer lunged his mouth upon the earth king’s trembling lips as he rapidly supported Amaimon to the ground, positioning the little brother on his back while the light king straddled, arresting the earth king’s hands above his head. Lucifer’s chest met Amaimon’s while he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue down the young demon’s throat, causing the earth king to struggle for breath. The elder demon allotted one hand to roam freely on his brother’s enticing body, caressing the earth king’s pectorals through his tattered vest. The drifting hand massaged Amaimon’s abdominal muscles as it voyaged feverishly to its eventual destination. Having already freed the earth king from his trousers during their previous forced encounter, Lucifer stroked his brother’s groin effortlessly. His claws teased the little brother’s sac as Lucifer cupped and massaged the earth king’s testicles meticulously. The light king’s tongue escaped the back of Amaimon’s throat and began to lick at the young demon’s tender neck, Lucifer humming in delight. As much as Amaimon fought, the seductive touches and sighs of the light king activated his member to engage, distending in anticipation. Lucifer’s hand soothed over Amaimon’s tip as he moistened the demon’s hardened cock with the leaking precum.

“Perhaps I’ll let you in on the pleasure this time, little brother. Fill me with all your might” Lucifer commanded as he quickly removed his own unfastened pants, rapidly positioning his entrance above the earth king’s erect length.

Amaimon shivered as he felt Lucifer’s eager entrance engulf his cock. Neither demon kings were fully prepared for the penetration, causing both to scowl in heat as the light king’s tight ass burned against Amaimon’s barely lubricated penis. However, once the earth king’s throbbing member stretched the elder demon properly, Lucifer began to bounce energetically, groaning in complete satisfaction as he pumped his aching cock in stride. Amaimon flung his hands over his mouth, muffling the feverish moans as his own sharp claws dug into his face.

“Don’t act like you’re not enjoying this” Lucifer laughed.

The earth king merely glared daggers at his older brother, not daring to remove his resolute hands from their purpose. The light king’s close-fitting tunnel clutched Amaimon’s ample length flawlessly. The young demon’s mind and body battled vigorously, competing for dominance as Amaimon tried to ignore the intense heat filling his nether region, threatening to boil over at any given moment. Lucifer’s weight pulsating rapidly on Amaimon’s fervent cock caused the earth king to buzz, his entire body tingling from utter fulfillment. Even so, the little brother wrestled agitatedly, determined not to give Lucifer the gratification of making him release.

The light king ardently watched his little brother’s resolve in absolute entertainment. Observing Amaimon struggling to hold himself together as the elder demon rode him zealously was pure intoxication for the light king.

“You’re going to cum for me, Amaimon, whether you want to or not” Lucifer teased cruelly. “Let me help you slip away.”

The light king moved his hands from his own erect member and covered Amaimon’s face, placing his hands harshly over the earth king’s, cutting off any air supply from the nose and mouth. Amaimon’s eyes dilated as he realized his inability to breathe. He desperately attempted to remove his own hands from his mouth; however, Lucifer’s strong hold over them was impossible to escape. As the light king continued to pound his ass on top of Amaimon, the earth king choked in a panicky attempt to fill his lungs only to be denied. His vision began to diminish as the young demon’s entire being came undone with inebriating pleasure, adrenaline pumping in sync with Lucifer’s rhythmic mounting. Amaimon’s agonizing erection burst unintentionally, filling the light king with sticky warmth, while the earth king’s body twitched and distorted from lack of oxygen. After the excruciating release, Amaimon’s consciousness faded away while Lucifer returned a hand to his own anxious dick. The elder demon pumped vigorously at the sight of his well-earned victory, releasing his seed onto the motionless earth king as if to claim his territory. 

Lucifer panted heavily as he remained crested on top of his unconscious brother. He leaned down and rested an elbow on Amaimon’s chest while his other hand played with the white cream pooled on the earth king’s stomach. Lucifer’s fingers swirled the sticky substance while he sighed and looked to Amaimon’s resting face.

“Samael cares so much for you” Lucifer frowned. “Perhaps I should just kill you here, Earth King.” The older brother moved his wet fingers into his mouth, consuming the bitter nectar before ghosting his anxious hooks over Amaimon’s vulnerable neck. “To rip apart your beautiful throat or maybe…tear out your demon heart” Lucifer grinned as he moved his hand to the earth king’s chest. Suddenly, imageries of the past invaded Lucifer’s thoughts, unwelcomed. Amaimon’s laugh echoed in his ears as he envisioned the two playing happily, the light king throwing the demon child in the air and catching him cheerfully. He winced at the memory of Amaimon’s stunning sunflowers the child would always produce, specifically for the light king. 

Lucifer slammed his fists into his own skull in a distressed attempt to obliterate the hauntings. ‘The past is the past, damn it all!’ he convinced himself internally. The light king’s heavy breathing intensified as his anger swelled. He wished he could erase all his memories concerning the earth king. Without Amaimon, Lucifer was certain there would be no rift between himself and time king. The time king, his precious brother. 

‘Samael’ he reminisced yearningly. Suddenly, an obvious consideration entered his thought process and the light king smiled mischievously as he looked down once again at his brother’s still body. Lucifer dismounted the earth king and calmly clothed himself as he plotted within. The elder demon smiled naughtily as he bent down to throw Amaimon’s unconscious figure over his shoulder.

“I imagine Mephisto Pheles would do just about anything for you...Earth King.”

With that, the two demons disappeared from the forest.


	10. Sunflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me soooo long to write another chapter. School and life just got a bit hectic. My apologies! Summer is here though, so be prepared for more chapters to come :)

The time king descended gently into the comforts of soft grass, looking to the Gehenna sky as he inhaled deeply the rousing aroma of seemingly endless flora. His hands rested peacefully underneath his head while legs crossed contentedly; the hums of Amaimon’s spirited voice resounding throughout the garden. Samael glanced over at the earth king who was toiling diligently in the loam, covering himself in dirt from head to toe as he strived to perfect and explore his magical capabilities. 

“Don’t you think that’s enough for one day, Amaimon?” Samael inquired as he closed his eyes peacefully.

“Just a little while longer, Aniue” Amaimon pleaded. “These sunflowers are giving me trouble and I want to make sure they are just right for Lucifer. I have something special planned for him.” 

Samael chuckled. “Very well, just leave the dirt over there with you.”

The earth king began to hum once again as he worked with the temperamental golden flowers. Samael peeked one eye open to watch Amaimon’s efforts in admiration, smiling as he considered how much the green haired demon had grown throughout the years. The elder demon sighed; the earth king was still a child, but sprouting in stature like a weed. Samael couldn’t even fathom life without Amaimon by his side. All three brothers: Lucifer, Samael, and Amaimon were thick as thieves and spent their days together laughing, smiling, arguing, and of course planning. The light and time king still thoroughly intended to rule Assiah one day; perhaps even with Amaimon by their side, though the earth king hated to study in the library with his brothers. The young demon would always grow tired so easily of the seemingly endless books and would always drift away from his elder siblings to create mischief, much to Lucifer’s distaste and Samael’s humor.

“I did it! At least, I think I did…I need Lucifer to come to the garden before I can be sure” the earth king said happily as he jumped up and down in excitement. 

Samael smiled at his otouto, “He’ll be here shortly, don’t worry. We are late for the library after all.” 

Amaimon’s enthusiasm dissipated instantly and the earth king frowned in a pout, dragging his feet as he approached the time king. “Do we have to study today? We study all the time” Amaimon complained.

“You mean Lucifer and I study…you just play” Samael smirked at his favorite little brother.

“I study!” the messy demon yelled defensively.

Samael sat up slowly and looked at the earth king directly in his agitated eyes. “Running around from shelf to shelf and looking at all the pictures in the books is not studying, Amaimon” the elder brother scolded in a kind tone. “You don’t even do that for long before you disappear and Lucifer and I are stuck finding you to see what trouble you’ve been into.” Samael laughed. “It’s just who you are, my little one…you aren’t the studying type and that’s fine. I love your playful nature.”

Amaimon blushed. “I could be the studying type” he sniffed in a pout. “I could be just as smart as you and Lucifer if I tried…right Aniue?” the little demon questioned as he came closer to his brother, longing for comfort.

“You are smart, Amaimon…but right now you are filthy, so please just keep your distance, I’ve already bathed today and don’t have the time to do it again before we go to the library” Samael explained as he realized his brother’s needy intent.

The earth king smiled devilishly, “You said you loved my playful nature” Amaimon teased as he inched closer and closer to his older brother.

“Amaimon…” Samael warned.

“Aniue…” the muddled demon smiled, suddenly pouncing on top of his brother, the two falling back into the grass as dirt from the earth king engulfed the elder demon king.

“Amaimon!” Samael shouted while he tickled his disobedient little brother as punishment. The demon child screamed out, desperately trying to escape the time king’s clutches though failing miserably.

“Stop! Please Aniue, no!” Amaimon shouted between his uncontrollable laughter.

“I told you ‘no’ and look what happened…I’m covered in filth just like you” Samael smiled as he continued his relentless tickling. The demon brothers laughed and wrestled together as the time king held Amaimon close, both caught off guard as Lucifer entered the garden.

“Having fun are we?” Lucifer questioned in a sarcastic manner, angered the two were late, once again, for study. He stood towering beside the two demon kings on the ground, arms crossed as he tapped his foot with impatience. 

“Luci!” Amaimon jumped up, hugging the light king tightly. “I have something to show you, something I made just for you!” The earth king eagerly pulled Lucifer by the hand further into his garden.

“Amaimon, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” Lucifer groaned as he followed the young demon reluctantly.

“Look, look!” Amaimon shouted as he once again jumped up and down happily.

Lucifer sighed and gazed upon the golden flowers in front of him. They were certainly beautiful but the light king did not understand their significance. “They’re yellow…how nice.”

Amaimon smiled and giggled friskily, “Walk around them.”

“We don’t have time for games, Amaimon, you both are late as it is and now you both need to bathe and change before we even get to the library…” Lucifer stated in an aggravated manner before the earth king interrupted him.

“Please, please Luci!” Amaimon begged.

Lucifer growled softly, looking to Samael who sat on the ground, arms now crossed with a single eyebrow raised, making the eldest demon king feel ultimately guilty if he were to deny Amaimon's request. “Fine” he consented. As the light king walked around the flowers, he noticed that the flower heads followed his every move, turning to face Lucifer no matter the direction.

“In Assiah, the sunflowers follow the sun’s movement, they always face the sunlight. Since we don’t really have a sun like Assiah, I created these flowers to follow you, since you are the light king” Amaimon said proudly as he grinned from ear to ear. “See? And you two think I don’t study” the earth king stuck his tongue out childishly at Samael.

Lucifer stood in silence, stunned at the unique gift Amaimon had bestowed upon him. Demons did not do things like this; they did not give gifts and demonstrate affection for one another. However, the light king’s eyes glistened slightly as he fought back tears. “T-thank you, Amaimon” Lucifer stuttered as he put a single hand on the earth king’s head, petting it awkwardly.

The young demon king leaned against his elder brother, looking up at the light king happily. “Do you like them? I’ll make them for you always” Amaimon promised as he nuzzled his head in the light king’s chest. 

Lucifer sighed and gently wrapped his arms around his little brother, holding him tight. “I would like that…they are truly amazing, Earth King.”

The two brothers lingered in their embrace while Samael rose to his feet and slowly walked over to his siblings, joining in the embrace. “Well, shall we get cleaned up and go to the library?”

Amaimon groaned but followed his brothers’ lead as they left the earth king’s garden into the fortress, the golden sunflowers wilting at the light king’s disappearance. The demon kings swiftly washed up and changed out of their dirty clothes, desperately striving to salvage what time was left for their studies, the earth king once again dragging his feet and remaining a step behind his older brothers, much to their irritation. “Amaimon, come along…stop doddling” Samael said in exasperation. “Perhaps you can once again prove me wrong and study hard today…maybe go find yourself a single book to read and finish it entirely” the time king challenged his little brother.

“Staying out of trouble would be a plus as well, Amaimon” Lucifer grinned knowing his request was pretty much impossible.

“Stop treating me like a child, I’m a demon king just like both of you! I deserve respect too, right?” Amaimon huffed as he crossed his arms.

The elder demon kings laughed at their precious brother. “Of course you deserve respect, little one…just do us all a favor and stay out of mischief” Samael said as he rubbed Amaimon’s head roughly, disheveling the earth king’s hair.

Amaimon dodged his head from Samael’s hand, breaking free and fixing his hair sloppily while sticking his nose high in the air in protest. “I’ll show both of you…I’m not a child anymore” the earth king stated haughtily. 

As the three demon kings entered the massive library, Lucifer and Samael persisted with the study of Assiah, continuing their efforts where they left off in an organized manner. Amaimon, however, browsed randomly throughout the historical record collections, grumbling as all the books looked extremely boring to the young demon, most not having a single picture. The earth king loved the drawings of unique plants and animals found in Assiah, as well as Gehenna; he prized his territory of power and did his best to nourish his magical abilities. The demon realm of course lacked in a wide array of vegetation, most dying from malnutrition, even though Amaimon did his best to help them flourish. Unfortunately, Gehenna just didn’t provide the proper environment for most flora and Amaimon could only do so much with his limited power, his young age and imperfect abilities only allowing for his garden to thrive. However, the earth king greatly admired the foliage in Assiah, at least, the restricted nature that was documented in Gehenna’s records. Assiah seemed to provide the optimal atmosphere for Amaimon’s powers to blossom; his brothers promising to take him one day. Having previously read all the earth books available, the young demon found it difficult to find another manuscript to spark his interest; especially as he wanted to prove to his older brothers that he could sit and study without being a menace. The earth king looked and looked throughout the seemingly endless shelves of books, sighing deeply until at last he spotted a leather bound journal that caught his attention; it almost seemed out of place. It was handwritten and the pages were extremely worn. As Amaimon glanced through the manuscript, his eyes widened…this book was about his father, Satan. The earth king peeked from behind the bookshelf to his brothers who were reading diligently, an odd feeling rapidly washing over Amaimon; it was as if the young demon knew he shouldn’t read the personal record supposedly written by the Gehenna King…but he couldn’t help it. He quietly tip toed out of the library so that the elder demon kings wouldn’t scold him and take the book away as it seemed very interesting. Amaimon walked slowly down the fortress halls with the hand-written journal in his face, soaking in its secrets. His eyes widened in amazement as mysteries unfolded, the young demon bumping into walls as he read, not wanting to take his eyes off the certainly forbidden notes. However, the earth king soon ran into something other than a wall, the large figure towering over Amaimon while he looked up in fear, his entire body trembling as he dropped the manuscript instantly.

Lucifer yawned, his body growing tired as his eyes hazed. He looked over to the time king sitting next to him on the library lounger, looking just as exhausted as the light king. “It must be getting close to nighttime” Lucifer said sleepily.

“Most likely, yes…but you don’t usually tire this easily, brother” Samael yawned as he inched closer to his brother on the couch. “Amaimon’s probably asleep on the floor somewhere, he’s been pretty quiet for a while now” Samael said as he innocently laid his head in his brother’s lap.

The light king gasped internally. It was true that ever since Amaimon came along, Samael had become much more intimate, always hugging and caressing the little brother and tending to his every need. The earth and time king even shared a bedroom still, ever since that first night…their close bond absolutely unbreakable. However, due to this, Samael had become much more intimate with the light king as well, causing Lucifer’s secret lusts to strengthen. As the time king’s head rested peacefully in his lap, the eldest brother softly stroked Samael’s hair. “You know, S-Samael, there’s something I’ve been wanting to discuss with you…with only you” Lucifer’s face blushed.

“And what is that, brother?” Samael asked calmly, shutting his heavy eyes to rest briefly as his hair was rubbed gently.

“W-What do you think of me, Samael?” Lucifer said outright, having rehearsed this dialogue many times in his head.

“What do you mean?” the time king inquired indifferently.

“I mean…do you think we…we could ever…” he stumbled over his words, much to his aggravation. The light king had practiced this so many times in his bedroom, alone, why could he not do it now? However, instead of ruining the rare moment with his babbling, the eldest demon king simply lowered himself and pressed his lips hard against Samael’s, the time king’s eyes opening in shock, attempting to sit up but failing as Lucifer held his shoulders down forcefully. The light king shoved his tongue into Samael’s mouth as the time king struggled to comprehend his own feelings. Did he like this? Did he want this? How long had Lucifer felt this way? His racing thoughts soon dissipated however as Lucifer’s hand drifted down to Samael’s member, grasping it through his pants, causing the time king to moan deeply into the kiss, soon tangling his own tongue around Lucifer’s. The light king soon allowed Samael up, both brothers soon on their knees facing each other as they kissed desperately on the lounger, frantically trying to take off each other’s bothersome clothing. However, the thoroughly aroused brothers didn’t get far with their passions as painful shrieks were soon heard coming from the hall. Both Lucifer and Samael ceased immediately as great panic consumed the two demon kings at the instantaneous understanding. “AMAIMON!” they both shouted as they hurriedly ran out of the library, not even concerning themselves with straightening up their tousled attire. The brothers followed the sounds of the earth king’s screams and soon found him bloody and beaten, in Satan’s clutches. The Gehenna King held Amaimon up by his throat, Satan’s claws digging in the young demon’s neck severely, causing the warm red liquid to drain out rapidly onto the floor. 

“F-father” they both said unsteadily as they bowed.

“This little brat stole my journal…now I’m going to erase him and his recollection of my personal affairs” Satan jeered loudly.

The elder demon kings’ eyes widened in horror as they saw the hand-written manuscript on the floor…the one they tried to hide. Their hearts sank at the realization that this was their fault for not keeping a better eye on their little brother, for not burning that damn book after they had memorized its contents fully. Now Amaimon was being punished for their incompetence. Satan dropped the earth king on the floor hard and kicked him up against the wall, the air knocking out of the young demon entirely. The Gehenna King soon used his power and flames to make Amaimon scream out once again, the earth king’s entire body feeling as if it would disintegrate into nothing. Satan slammed his foot down into Amaimon’s tattered throat, blood shooting from the young demon’s mouth as his body twitched involuntarily, unable to do much more. Samael felt as if he himself was dying, his heart breaking for his little brother. He couldn’t allow the torture to continue so he stepped forward and got on his knees before his father.

“P-please, father…it’s not Amaimon’s fault. I found the journal. I read the journal. It’s me you should be punishing…p-please r-release him” the time king cried.

Lucifer gawked at Samael in a stupor, knowing full well that their father would not show mercy on Amaimon…and would now punish the time king as well. The light king stepped in front of Samael protectively and bowed to his father. “He lies, sir. I am responsible…no one else” Lucifer claimed bravely.

Satan looked at his highest ranking sons in disgust. “Shit, you two are the most powerful demon kings, second only to me…and look at you now! On your knees, bowing, trembling and crying to protect one another…it’s revolting and weak!” the Gehenna King snarled as he shoved Lucifer aside and grabbed Samael by the neck. “Seems like all of you have read my secrets…what are you planning, huh? To enter Assiah behind my back?!” he growled, slamming Samael’s head against the wall.

“N-no father, we would never do anything of the sort without your consent, your command” Lucifer bowed once again as his ears lowered in submission.

Satan stared inquisitively at his eldest son as he continued to hold Samael tight by the throat, Amaimon crumpled in a ball on the floor. “You won’t do anything without my command? Don’t make me laugh; you’ve probably been planning to leave Gehenna for your own kingdom for centuries now. But you’re too weak and distracted. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you want Samael…how much you desire to fuck him senseless! It’s pathetic…if I’ve taught you anything, my son, it is to take what you want. And yet you don’t, you are just as pitiful as that creature on the floor over there and it seems like I need to teach you a lesson. If you desire to be my second-in-command, you need to be ruthless…heartless. Your desire for Samael has made you weak. If you want Assiah, take Assiah” Satan smiled devilishly. “I have an idea…how about YOU punish Amaimon?”

Lucifer sadly gazed over at the earth king’s wilted and motionless body. “I think you have punished him enough, father, anything more and he might die…and you want as many demon kings and magical powers at your command as possible, correct sir?” he bowed again in respect, trying desperately to spare Amaimon anymore pain.

“Hmmm, I’ll tell you what Lucifer, my son, I’m going to punish Samael right here in front of you until you torture Amaimon to my liking” the Gehenna King laughed as he burned Samael’s body with his flames, the time king screaming out in pain.

Lucifer’s eyes welled with tears; he cared so much for his little brother, Amaimon, but Samael was his partner, his best friend, and his soon to be lover. The light king’s loyalty and love for Samael could not be broken and Lucifer found himself walking slowly over to the earth king. Samael gasped as he watched the light king near their little brother, striving to get away from Satan’s hold to protect Amaimon. “Lucifer, stop!! Don’t do this!!” Samael screamed, though his begging was cut off as Satan buried his claws deep into the time king’s throat and crashed Samael’s head into the floor, breaking the beautiful marble and painting it red with the time king’s blood. Lucifer winced at Samael’s pain and quickly lowered himself down to the earth king, grasping onto Amaimon’s head tightly.

“I’m so sorry, Amaimon” Lucifer whispered before ramming Amaimon’s head into the floor as well, just as Satan had done to Samael.

“STOP!!” the time king cried out helplessly as Satan held Samael’s bleeding head up, forcing him to watch Amaimon’s suffering.

Lucifer ignored Samael’s pleas as the light king unfortunately understood his father would never release the time king until Amaimon was close to death…or…dead. The earth king cried out desperately for his brother to stop, but Lucifer continued the relentless pain and stabbed Amaimon’s frail body all over with his dagger-like claws, burning the demon child with his own piercing light. The youngest demon king struggled to crawl away, though it was completely useless as Lucifer dragged Amaimon back into his charge. Lucifer soon grabbed the earth king’s tail and began to break it at every vertebrae…Amaimon’s earsplitting cries loud enough for all of Gehenna to hear. Tears threatened to run down Lucifer’s face, Samael growled in hate, and Satan simply laughed as Amaimon’s agony persisted. 

“Let’s have some more fun than physical pain shall we?” Satan taunted as he lifted Samael by the hips, controlling the fighting demon king with ease and positioning the time king’s ass against his groin. “How about you fuck the brat…if not, I’ll gladly rape your precious Samael, Light King” Satan commanded as he stroked the time king’s back with his claws.

Lucifer’s eyes widened in disbelief and fear…he certainly would not allow Satan to take away Samael in that manner. The time king belonged to Lucifer…he had waited so long…and almost had his sweet indulgence before Amaimon had to go and be troublesome once again. Lucifer grit his teeth, growling lowly, determined to make his father release Samael from the Gehenna King’s stronghold. The light king looked down at the young demon below him, Amaimon barely able to hold his head up as he stared, frightened, into Lucifer’s furious eyes.

“L-Luci?” Amaimon sniffed, tears escaping insistently.

“I’ve told you not to call me that!” Lucifer yelled as he forced Amaimon to his feet, bending the scared demon over and ripping his charred pants off. The earth king screamed and reached for Samael to help him, the time king powerlessly watching in horror as he bared his fangs at the light king.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Lucifer! I’ll never forgive you!” Samael roared before Satan stabbed the time demon in the stomach with his sharp claws, spilling Samael’s blood once again.

Lucifer flinched in pain, his heart aching at the sight of Samael being tortured by their father. “I’m doing this for you!” the light demon screamed back, unable to conceal his emotions. Lucifer hastily unzipped his pants and pumped his dick robustly, trying to imagine himself fucking Samael so his member would stiffen. As his length hardened slowly, Lucifer positioned it reluctantly at his little brother’s unprepared entrance while hitting Amaimon in the back of the head brutally to cease the earth king’s struggling. The young demon’s head dangled as blood poured, his vision blurring as his entire body began to collapse, Lucifer holding the little brother firmly by his hips as the light king inserted his erect and leaking cock inside Amaimon forcefully. The jolting force of Lucifer’s bulging member caused the earth king to scream out once again for Samael, the time king crying immensely at his own weakness, sobbing in Satan’s clutches.

“Luci…L-Lucifer…please, please stop…” the earth king begged breathlessly as his body began to fail him, his eyes completely darkened while his hearing deteriorated, unable to detect Samael’s cries anymore.

The light king snarled and fucked the earth king’s ass vigorously, watching as his father smiled at all three of the demon kings’ displeasure and pain. He hated Satan, who didn’t? But even more so at the moment Lucifer hated the way Samael looked at him. Didn’t the time king realize he was doing this to save him? To spare his beloved Samael from the humiliation and torment of being raped by their father, the Gehenna King? Didn’t the time king understand the pain Lucifer was going through having to do this to their little brother? Although, as much as the light king loathed it, Amaimon’s virgin canal felt tremendous around Lucifer’s cock, triggering the eldest demon king to moan heatedly and pant as his cock yearned to plunge deeper and faster into the young demon. Amaimon was still considered a child, yes, but his body had certainly grown into quite a desirable and handsome young adult. Lucifer picked up his pace and dug his talons into Amaimon’s hips as he thrust into the earth king feverishly, the pit of his stomach boiling over as he came hard into his little brother’s ass, the seemingly endless cum leaking instantly from the young demon.

Lucifer quickly dropped Amaimon’s limp body to the floor, the light king falling to his knees as he came down from his high. Satan laughed ferociously and clapped at his eldest son’s performance, releasing the time king from his grasp. Samael instantly crawled over to the earth king’s motionless figure, urgently scooping Amaimon into his arms and holding him close as he cried uncontrollably. Lucifer sighed quietly and slowly rose to his feet, bowing to the Gehenna King in reverence. Satan reached down and picked up his journal, looking to the light king as he flipped through the pages. “You know, my son, if you want to know more about Assiah, come and talk to me, I have a mission just for you, Light King” Satan ordered, scoffing at Samael and Amaimon in passing as he departed from the demon kings, manuscript in hand. Once Satan was out of sight, Lucifer dropped down and tried to approach Samael and Amaimon; however, the time king growled threateningly, abruptly swiping his claws across Lucifer’s face, drawing blood from the eldest brother.

“Don’t you dare come closer…I’ll fucking kill you if you ever touch Amaimon again!” Samael thundered in a frenzy.

Lucifer looked stunned, though he could somewhat understand Samael’s current sentiment. He cleaned the blood from his face and licked it off his fingers, looking over the earth king’s still quiet form in Samael’s arms, observing the slight rising and falling of Amaimon’s chest. “He’ll be fine, Samael” Lucifer stated emotionlessly as he stood to obtain a more dominant position. “I did it for you, you know?” he questioned in an accusatory manner, ensuring the time king knew the intent behind Lucifer’s questionable actions. Samael simply snarled and bared his fangs once again at his elder brother, hovering his body over Amaimon’s in a shielding posture. Lucifer groaned as he zipped up his pants and turned to leave his brothers. “Let me know when you want to continue our…conversation…from the library earlier, before all this Amaimon nonsense” the light king jested, greatly trying to appear stronger and unaffected by Samael’s revulsion. The time king simply hissed at Lucifer’s obvious jab and buried his face into the unconscious Amaimon, softly crying as he held his little brother tight.

Lucifer walked into the darkness of Gehenna’s night sky, slowly wandering as he struggled to contain his confused emotions. Will Samael ever speak to him again? How could he have gone through with it? Why did he…enjoy it? His mind raced as he slowly meandered aimlessly, though Lucifer soon realized he was walking in Amaimon’s garden, standing directly in front of the sunflowers the earth king had created special for Lucifer. The light king huffed at the sight, turning to walk away swiftly, but glancing back as the golden flowers mirrored his direction. The demon king’s eyes unexpectedly welled with tears, his shaking body suddenly falling to the soft earth as Lucifer hid his face in shame with his trembling hands, crying violently. “Forgive me…Amaimon…Samael…forgive me.”


	11. Matchless Kiss

The howls of agonizing and painful screams consumed hell’s dark fortress. Servants hid in silence, trembling with fear at the sound of Satan’s disgusting laughter, desperately praying to be spared the suffering of the Gehenna King’s torture. Beelzebub’s ears perked up as he cowered in a neighboring hallway, listening intently with fear as he recognized the familiar sound of his brothers’ voices. At Samael’s seemingly horrifying torment, the insect king’s eyes widened, Beelzebub suddenly becoming furious as he boldly moved closer to the disturbing scene. Why would the time king be in such anguish? Their father took great pride in Lucifer and Samael; all the demon kings understood, albeit begrudgingly, that the light and time king were the most powerful and held the most favor in Satan’s eyes. No one was to cross the Gehenna King or his two highest ranking sons; so why, why was father punishing Samael? As Beelzebub listened in secret, the truth was revealed, the insect king repulsed by Satan’s cruel game. Even though he cared nothing for Amaimon, the sounds of the young demon’s grotesque rape made Beelzebub’s stomach turn. Nevertheless, Beelzebub could easily grasp Lucifer’s intentions; the entire situation a two-edged sword. If Lucifer refused to torture and screw the earth king mercilessly, Satan would rape Samael; however, it was obvious by his screams that the time king would never forgive the older brother for such an atrocious and deplorable crime. Satan merely cackled in menace at the tragic dilemma he happily bestowed upon his sons, Beelzebub cringing as his own knees weakened in helplessness. 

The time and insect kings were once extremely close, as close as twins could possibly be; the two mischievous demons having such fun with their identical appearances, creating much playful havoc in their childhood. However, once Samael’s power blossomed, the time and light king grew closer and inseparable as they endeavored to surpass each other and grow in strength, Beelzebub soon becoming irrelevant and a nuisance to their training. The insect king simply slipped into the shadows, forgotten, letting Samael achieve greatness, proud of his twin’s accomplishments and authority. Yet, everything changed once Amaimon was born. Ever since the earth king’s birth, Beelzebub could detect the relentless look of endearment and affection in Samael’s eyes for the little green-haired demon, causing a gross jealously inside the insect king that Beelzebub had never felt before, not even when he was abandoned for Lucifer. Samael’s transparent feelings for Amaimon were different than anything ever witnessed before in Gehenna; pure, true, and uncharacteristic of demons. Lust and greed, anger and jealously; these were all distinctive and even respected amongst the demon king brethren; Lucifer’s own desire for Samael not going unnoticed by many, much to the light king’s blind ignorance.

Suddenly, the scene sharply dismantled, Satan proudly walking away to his throne room to conduct necessary business while Lucifer was left to try and make amends with his beloved brothers. Nonetheless, it was quite clear as Samael cradled the unconscious earth king in his arms, growling and striking at the eldest brother, that the time demon forever refused Lucifer’s counterfeit apologies. Beelzebub struggled alone, uncertain of his next move and if he should offer assistance to his injured twin; though proposing any help would inadvertently bring to light the fact that he had observed the entire dreadful ordeal concealed in safety. The insect king chose to remain in darkness, slipping away to his own quarters to grieve in silence the pain of his dear Samael, his beautiful twin brother who Beelzebub would always care for and treasure regardless of the time king’s observance of said affection.

Samael held securely onto Amaimon’s ruined and shattered body, the unconscious earth king’s lungs desperately fighting for air as Lucifer’s cum slowly oozed from Amaimon’s brutalized entrance. Tears spilled from the time king’s eyes, falling down and saturating the young, motionless demon. As Samael sobbed, he nuzzled his face against Amaimon’s, pressing their foreheads together desperately and hugging his precious brother so tight that Samael actually feared he might be causing further pain, however unable to loosen his desperate grip.

“Please…A-Amaimon…p-please wake up. I n-need you…” the time king pleaded, barely able to breathe as he stuttered. 

Despite his brother’s begging, the unaware and battered earth king remained still, the silence causing Samael to scream out in torturous sorrow. With Amaimon still in his arms, the wounded time king struggled to stand, leaning against the wall for support as his unsteady legs threatened to collapse at any given moment. Samael’s vision darkened, mournful tears burning his eyes as he slowly yet determinedly carried the earth king throughout the seemingly endless maze that was the Gehenna fortress. Even though the time king’s body was experiencing excruciating shock, both physically and emotionally, Samael instinctively created a chilling aura, spawning the illusion of great strength as he passed through the halls, ensuring his perceived power would ward off any unwanted company. Finally, Samael reached his and Amaimon’s shared chamber, a great and welcoming warmth filling him as he entered the room. Memories of laughter and soft glances consumed the time king as he fell to the floor, protectively shielding Amaimon and snuggling him close.

“We’re home, my earth.” Samael panted, struggling for breath while frantically trying to rouse his little brother, shaking him gently. At last, the hurt demon king began to stir, groaning in pain groggily before jumping awake in fear, lashing out and scrambling to free himself from constraint. 

“Get off of me!” Amaimon snarled, though quickly whimpering as the abrupt movements caused his injuries to fiercely throb. “W-what happened? W-where am I?” The earth king cried uncontrollably, simply overwhelmed in confusion as his head spun and body ached.

“Shhhh…it’s okay…don’t worry Amaimon. It’s over now, you’re safe.” Samael held his brother close, despite Amaimon’s dazed and misplaced fighting. The earth king slowly realized he was in Samael’s protective stronghold, Amaimon falling apart as he wrapped his arms needfully around his brother’s comforting warmth. 

“A-Aniue! I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault! I never should’ve left the library…I’m sorry, please forgive me!” Amaimon bawled, burying his face deep into Samael’s chest, afraid of losing the time king forever.

“No, no…none of this is your fault Amaimon. Father is just evil and Lucifer…” Samael choked, unable to finish his thought at the recollection of the light king’s unpardonable deed, tears welling once again as he held his little brother defensively. 

“Luci…why…why did he do that to me? Why did he…h-hurt me?” Amaimon’s ears lowered vulnerably, the young demon sniffling as he focused on the pulsating pain burning from his tender and abused backside. Samael felt his cherished little one tremble in the time king’s embrace, the elder’s ears lowering in sadness as well at the realization that things would never be the same between the three brothers. Lucifer, Samael, and Amaimon would never laugh or smile together ever again; they would never spend their days growing in fondness and intimacy, never explore the universe’s wonders together…never rule over Assiah. The three demon kings…would never be brothers again.

“L-Lucifer r-rap…hurt you…because he is just like father…evil. He’s not to be trusted Amaimon and he’s not our brother. You, my earth, are all that matter to me and I will do whatever is necessary to protect you…always” Samael promised, staring into Amaimon’s eyes intently before pressing his lips hard against the earth king’s, kissing him with all his desirous might and passion. The young demon’s eyes widened, shocked and confused by such strange and potent tenderness. The time king had kissed Amaimon plenty before, but not like this, this felt completely different to the young demon, a peculiar sensation intensifying in the earth king’s groin. Amaimon gasped, catching Samael off guard as the time king broke the kiss suddenly. “H-how about w-we get cleaned up?” Samael stuttered, slightly embarrassed by his own lack of control. “A hot bath sounds great to me right about now.”

“S-sure” Amaimon agreed hesitantly, not even sure he could stand quite yet…and thoroughly dumbfounded by the odd yet wonderful feeling surrounding that matchless kiss. Samael rose slowly, guiding the earth king to his feet as he held him firmly, ensuring his little brother’s stability. 

“I’ve got you, don’t worry, I won’t let you fall” the time king assured, leading Amaimon to the bathroom. As the two demons entered the small, marbled chamber, Samael snapped his fingers and instantly turned on the water to both the shower and bathtub. “A quick shower to rinse before we soak” the time king suggested, placing his little brother into the heat of the raining water. Amaimon hissed and cringed as his wounds stung, Samael stroking the earth king’s hair as blood trickled down their bodies into the shower drain. “You’ll heal soon, my love…a soothing bath is just what we need” the time purred as he kissed the young demon’s forehead. The tub filled with water, Samael adding his favorite pink bubbles as steam fogged the bathroom mirrors. Amaimon walked shakily to the bath with the support of the time king, Samael getting into the tub first and reaching his hands up for his little brother to hold as Amaimon lowered himself into the water. The young demon groaned as he sat down, clenching his eyes in pain while the time king wrapped his arms around Amaimon consolingly, pulling his little brother in close and hugging him with care. The earth king’s back rested against Samael’s chest, Amaimon nuzzling his head underneath the elder’s chin while the young demon cried softly.

“A-Aniue…it hurts so much. I mean, I know my body will heal…but…” Amaimon sighed, “I-I’m going to miss Luci, I mean, Lucifer…aren’t you?”

“No!” Samael answered swiftly, not wanting to think about the light king and his treachery, the time king digging his claws into Amaimon’s chest unintentionally.

“A-Aniue!” The earth king whined in pain, Samael suddenly realizing the cause of Amaimon’s cries as he quickly released his sharp hooks.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…I just…” the time king apologized tensely, Amaimon’s ears once again lowering.

“I know you didn’t…we’re both just…broke” the young demon’s eyes flooded with tears, turning ever so slightly to hug his brother, longing for the security and shelter Samael always provided. Amaimon wanted to be covered in Samael’s love and warmth forever. The time king whimpered as he held onto Amaimon, wrapping his tail around his little brother possessively, the young demon trying to reciprocate but thoroughly unable as every broken vertebrae of his tattered tail shot agonizing waves of pain throughout his entire body, the earth king crying out loudly. Samael quickly took his little brother’s tail in his hands, utilizing every ounce of strength he could muster in his condition to speed time around the injured demon’s tail, healing it to the best of his ability given the circumstances. Amaimon soon relaxed in Samael’s protective hold once again, the time king softly caressing the young demon’s tail with his lips before setting it down gently into the soothing water. The two cuddled together through their grief and soreness, surrounded by pink bubbles and both wishing to disappear in each other’s soft embrace, Amaimon suddenly remembering the beautiful sensation of Samael’s earlier kiss, the adoring affection distinctive and powerful. As their unadorned bodies touched in the warmth of the bathwater, the earth king found his breathing slowly becoming irregular, his eyes bashfully gazing at his brother’s muscular and seductive form, something the young demon surprisingly hadn’t noticed after all these years. Why had that particular kiss unexpectedly made the earth king start to look at Samael differently? Amaimon hadn’t the slightest clue, but wasn’t about to leave the mysterious and incredible sensation left unexplored. “A-Aniue? C-can you…kiss me like before?” Amaimon blushed, looking down as heat filled his face. The time king looked down at his little brother, tilting his head. 

“You don’t need to ask me for kisses, Amaimon, I’ll give you as many as you want” Samael assured.

“Not just…our usual kisses…but…the one…” the young demon tried to explain sheepishly, hiding his face in Samael’s chest. Samael’s eyes widened as he soon realized what the earth king sought. Before, the elder demon hadn’t even noticed the suggestive intimacy of the kiss until Amaimon had gasped in shock, the kiss certainly different from the others; the time king of course knew this, pulling away quickly and hoping his little brother hadn’t caught on, not wanting to take advantage of the earth king’s vulnerability. However, it was obvious now that Amaimon had definitely felt Samael’s lustful desperation, the elder’s face now flushed red.

“Amaimon, that kiss…I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry” Samael fumbled over his words, not quite formulating the thoughts he wanted to get across to his little brother.

“O-oh, y-you don’t want to…k-kiss me like that?” The earth king asked, devastated as his heart sank, longing for that specific intimacy with Samael forever. 

“It’s not that, outoto…I just, you’re hurt…and Lucifer just…I can’t…”

Amaimon’s sadness turned to anger, sitting up abruptly as he pinned Samael back against the bathtub hard, the time king gawking up at his little brother in shock. “I know what Lucifer did…I felt it then, I feel it now! The only thing that truly took me away from that moment, from that pain, was you! With that kiss!” Amaimon yelled as tears streamed down his face. “And now I’m asking you to kiss me like that again! Please, aniue! I can still feel him, I can still smell him…I don’t want that! I need you, to kiss me and drown this pain. Fill me with your scent, I beg you! All I want is you, S-Samael!” The earth king lunged forward and pressed his lips against the time king’s, trying desperately to replicate the beauty of his brother’s passionate kiss. 

“Amaimon!” The time king struggled to resist, utterly taken aback by his little brother’s aggression, Samael’s face completely devoid of any emotion other than bewildered astonishment. Nonetheless, the time king’s now eager member hardened at the mere sight and sound of Amaimon’s dominance, Samael moaning into the kiss as he shoved his tongue deep into the young demon’s throat. The earth king almost forgot to breathe as he relished in the taste of his brother’s tongue, biting it and sucking the blood before tangling his own tongue in Samael’s mouth, Amaimon soon grinding his groin instinctively into the time king. The young demon shivered as he felt Samael’s growing erection underneath him, Amaimon’s own cock bulging and twitching in anticipation. Of course, the innocent and young earth king didn’t know exactly what to do, but fortunately his carnal nature was driving him to act, the little brother using both of his hands to grasp the two anxious lengths, stroking them together. Samael gasped out loudly at Amaimon’s unexpected groping, the young demon inexperienced yet perfect in every way, the earth king himself groaning in heat as he jumped at his own touch.

“F-fuck, this feels so good! W-what do I do, aniue? I need more!! Please tell me!” Amaimon panted as he pumped their cocks excitedly, feeling as if he would rip them off their bodies completely with just how hard he was jerking the drenched members.

“Sit on me, Amaimon, let me fill you…let me take you and give you the experience that should’ve been your first…” Samael begged, whispering as he panted his hot breath in Amaimon’s ear. The young demon’s body filled with a vast heat, nervously but gladly aligning Samael’s erect dick with his abused entrance, slowly lowering himself onto the time king’s leaking member, precum dissipating into the water. However, Amaimon stopped his descent abruptly, the pain overwhelming as he winced in discomfort, clenching his eyes shut. 

“You’re too big! Much larger than….than…b-before with L-Lucifer…I don’t think I can…” Amaimon whimpered in overwhelming frustration, trying desperately to sink down and fill himself with the time king’s massive length, the young demon’s already torn ass ripping further. Samael quickly caressed the earth king’s neck with his lips, nipping as he moaned and licked at the delicate flesh. 

“Look at me, Amaimon” the time king commanded as he pressed his forehead firmly against the young demon’s. “Just keep your eyes on me, my stunning earth.” Amaimon opened his eyes gently, gazing into his brother’s remarkable and calming emeralds as the earth king panted heavily, gasping as he bit the bullet and sat down fully, his ass clinging onto Samael’s length, engulfing it completely as the elder thrust softly into the little brother’s prostate.

“F-fuck…aniue!” Amaimon screamed out before Samael snappishly arrested the earth king’s mouth with his hand.

“Call me Samael…my mate” the time king demanded as he purred, thrusting harder into the young demon as he released Amaimon’s mouth and grabbed the earth king’s ass with both hands, digging his claws into the firm cheeks. The little brother yelped out in pain, his head falling back as he began to rock his hips in erotic ecstasy, riding Samael hard as the time king thrust feverishly. The two demon kings were a complete mess of moans, Amaimon writhing on Samael’s cock while pumping his own in time with his brother’s thrusting. Water splashed over the sides of the tub, the two brothers sweltering with heat no longer from the hot temperature of the bath but rather the sensual commotion and friction of their bare naked bodies as they entangled in passion. Amaimon bounced fervently, his tender ass swallowing and begging for Samael’s length to penetrate him fully, to fill him completely, the earth king’s screaming supplications crying the same. Samael clawed at his little brother’s perfect and striking figure, leaving bloody scratches and bruises all along the earth king’s backside, Amaimon returning the favor as he bit Samael’s neck relentlessly, painting the elder’s neck crimson. 

“Make me yours, Samael…I’m forever yours, claim me please!” Amaimon moaned endlessly as he felt the pit of his stomach simmer, his groin on fire. Samael thrived on his little brother’s words, beating into the earth king as the elder felt himself coming undone. The time king’s entire body was unraveling with immense pleasure, gazing hungrily at Amaimon as the younger rode Samael’s cock brilliantly. The brothers glistened with sweat, the two squeezing each other so tight that both fought to breathe, their bodies completely one as they thrust and jerked in perfect time together. At last, their finish came, Amaimon growling and yelling out Samael’s name at the inconceivable sensation that flowed through his entire being. Cum burst out of the earth king, almost frightening the young demon as his ass clenched down harder around Samael’s cock, the elder moaning out passionately as he boiled over in sweltering heat and propelled his own glorious release deep inside Amaimon. The earth king’s body collapsed, crumbling into his brother as Samael continued to rock his hips intermittently, riding out his finish as his length softened inside the younger. Samael clung onto his lover as Amaimon went limp from exhaustion, the time king laying back in the tub, refusing to pull out as he held the little brother tightly.

“I love you Amaimon…more than anything. I always have and I always will” the time king confessed breathlessly but with certainty. “You are my entire world, my earth.” Amaimon beamed with the most pure and innocent smile ever to grace his face, the young demon’s cheeks blushing at his brother’s words.

“You’re everything to me, my S-Samael…I love you…so much I can’t even say…there are no words” Amaimon purred before kissing his lover softly, running his hands through the time king’s hair…never wanting their lips to part. The two brothers nuzzled together, remaining as one in body and spirit, loving kisses and hums of pleasure their only form of communication as they drifted into peaceful respite.

As the lovers relaxed undisturbed, a sound of claws scratching at the wooden bedchamber door filled the now quiet ambiance, though Amaimon and Samael remained oblivious, basking in their newfound intimacy. Lucifer stood outside their room, desperate to enter but emotionally held back as rage and hate consumed him. The light king had arrived a time ago, desperate to make reparation, yet returning only to the sounds of Samael and Amaimon screwing each other senseless. Lucifer’s mind raced, the time king belonged to him and him alone; he was going to be Samael’s first and only. The fuming demon growled lowly, his talons digging into the door with frustration. Quite simply, he wanted to kill Amaimon. Lucifer so desperately wanted to shred Amaimon to pieces, murdering the brat so he could forcefully fuck Samael over the earth king’s remains. Lucifer’s breathing was frantic as he finally moved to storm inside the bedchamber, however yielding suddenly at the unexpected voice of another.

“Don’t. If you go in there now you’re only going to do something you’ll regret…again” Beelzebub warned, bowing respectfully to the eldest and most powerful demon king. Lucifer snarled, turning around to attack his younger brother, pinning the insect king against the wall by his throat.

“Shut the fuck up! Who gave you permission to speak to me? To tell me what to do?” Lucifer thundered in fury, burying his nails deep into Beelzebub’s neck. The insect king did not respond, not wanting to press the issue too far knowing that his brother would simply kill the younger and continue his rampage without any consideration for the consequences, thus endangering Samael. Lucifer scoffed at the insect king’s silence and threw Beelzebub to the floor before turning to look back once again at Samael and Amaimon’s chamber door, snarling threateningly. “This isn’t over…far from it” Lucifer promised assuredly to himself. With that, the light king reluctantly began to depart, leaving the lovers to their sickening fun; however, he soon backtracked over to Beelzebub, kicking him against the wall and digging his heel into the younger’s chest. “Stop skulking in the hallways…haven’t you anything better to do than spy on your precious Samael? I’m sorry, I mean Amaimon’s precious Samael. He doesn’t belong to you, you disgusting cockroach…he never has and he never will” Lucifer jeered, jolting his foot in Beelzebub’s face before walking away towards the throne room. The insect king ensured Lucifer was truly gone before wiping the blood pouring from his face, standing shakily as he himself also turned to leave…glancing over sadly at Samael’s bedchamber door, reminiscing of the times when he too had shared that room with the time king.

“I’m still here…Samael.” Beelzebub whispered, dejectedly walking toward his own lonely chamber.

Lucifer huffed as he stormed into the Gehenna King’s throne room, refusing to bow down as he intensely approached Satan. “Let’s talk, father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has once again been awhile since I last posted. I'll try to do better. Hope you all like the new addition of Beelzebub...we'll see what he brings to the table :)


	12. Promises

The roaring fires of Gehenna’s throne room filled the vast and darkly lit chamber with incredible heat; yet no flames in Hell could compare to the anger smoldering within Satan as his eldest son disrespectfully demanded his father’s immediate attention. Satan bared his threatening fangs, growling lowly as he slapped Lucifer across the face, his claws piercing through the delicate and pale flesh of his strongest progeny.

“You better mind your manners, Light King” Satan warned as he grabbed Lucifer by the throat, crushing the demon king’s windpipe as Lucifer squirmed and struggled to breathe. “I may be your father, but above all I am your king! Now bow to me like the worthless rubbish you are!” Satan threw his eldest offspring down to the ground hard, the marble floor cracking as Lucifer’s body crumbled from the sheer power of his father’s hateful blow. 

“F-forgive me, father” Lucifer coughed and stuttered begrudgingly, licking the blood that trickled from his mouth and stumbling into a kneeling position while bowing his head in reverence. “I’m simply here to take you up on your offer…concerning Assiah.”

The Gehenna King erupted with sudden laughter, the entire throne room echoing with Satan’s thunderous amusement. “Well that didn’t take long at all did it?! Shit! Just how predictable can you be my son?” Satan leisurely walked to his colossal throne, plopping down shoddily as he struggled to contain his humorous entertainment. “Let me guess, you’ll undertake the mission in Assiah as long as you get to take your darling Samael and Amaimon with you…” Satan chuckled mockingly, excited to deny his son’s desperate and protective request.

“Not exactly” Lucifer retorted firmly. “But before I get to my bidding, how about you enlighten me as to the task at hand. Why would you need me to enter Assiah?”

The Gehenna King’s eyes narrowed, observing his son’s blatant and bold solemnity, all laughter ceasing as Satan acquiesced to his son’s inquiry. “You’ve read my journal, you know very well that I cannot dwell in Assiah as there is no being strong enough to host my infinite power.”

Lucifer struggled to hold back his own laughter, the irony of his father’s egotistical word choice amusing the light king. If Satan was truly omnipotent, surely he could muster the power to create an appropriate shell for residing comfortably in Assiah. However, Lucifer digressed from his father’s obvious misuse of proper language, getting back to his purpose. “Why care about Assiah when you have all of Gehenna at your command?”

“Because it is rightfully mine!!” Satan bellowed, growling and standing to his feet in quick agitation before realizing his unbecoming temper, watching as his son’s ears instinctively lowered with cowardice. The Gehenna King sighed, slowly sitting back down to calm himself as his tail flicked about in anger. “It’s mine, that’s all you need to know…and I need you to find me a way in…permanently.”

Lucifer’s ears perked up, the idea of his father being forever gone an exhilarating notion. The dreams shared by the light and time king could potentially become reality after all, Lucifer merely needed his father’s unwitting assistance. “I will get you your Assiah, father” the light king bowed further, smiling devilishly as he plotted within. “I simply need…certain rights and favors in exchange.”

“I’m listening” Satan snarled suspiciously.

“Once you are king of all Assiah, I would like to return to Gehenna and rule.”

A short and annoyed huff of air escaped past Satan’s lips, the Gehenna King crossing his arms as he pondered his son’s proposal. “I think I can make that happen, as long as you remember who rules over you, Light King.” 

“Of course, I’d merely be your second in command…you are my king, always…father” Lucifer pledged dutifully. The light king slowly rose to his feet, still bowing his head in false devotion as he hummed his final request. “One more thing though, I doubt I will manage to research and obtain a suitable means for your triumphant return to Assiah without the help of the time king; he has certain abilities that I will surely need if I am to succeed in this mission. I need Samael and Samael alone…no distractions. No earth king. Can you make that happen?”

Satan once again broke out in an escalating and obnoxious laughter, Lucifer grimacing in mortification at the abhorred sound. “So Lucifer wants the time king all to himself does he? What’s the matter, son, the tiny earth king too much competition for you?” The throne room rang loudly with the Gehenna King’s merriment, his eldest son growling deeply in disgust. Lucifer’s eyes burned with hatred, the sounds and imaginings of Samael and Amaimon’s romantic intercourse torturing and raping the light king’s soul.

“Far from it! Amaimon is just an annoying brat! I don’t need that kind of nuisance around me in Assiah…or ever again!” Lucifer lashed out without thought, the light king desperately seeking to regain his collected composure as he breathed deeply. “I just need him to stay here, in Gehenna.”

“Are you sure, Light King?” Satan smiled cynically. “It seemed to me that you thoroughly enjoyed his company…cumming so hard in that tight little virgin ass…almost made me want to fuck the brat myself.”

“Then fuck him all you want, father. I simply need the best working atmosphere I can get in order to fulfill your request. You know very well that I’m going to need the time king and his abilities, so stop chaffing around and let me win you Assiah.”

Satan smirked evilly at his eldest son, the cruel grin making Lucifer uneasy; yet the light king did not yield his stance, staring intently at his father. “Happy to see you finally taking what you want, Lucifer. You give me Assiah, I give you Samael.” 

The bathroom was a mess, water puddled on the floor from the overflowing bath tub while the scent of passionate sex filled the steamy air. The demon kings panted heavily, Amaimon’s entire body shaking and collapsing into his mate, the small lover threatening to pass out at any given moment. Samael smiled and peacefully carried Amaimon to their luxurious bed, snuggling him tight and wrapping lavish blankets around the naked lovers in a nesting manner. The darkness adorned veil of the night sky covered Gehenna, the entire fortress quieting into slumber. Amaimon purred and nuzzled his brother needfully, both demons resting from their intense and desperate lovemaking. The events of the day had been brutal and painful, but in that perfect moment, both demons seemed eager to drift away in blissful rest, safe and secure in each other’s adoring embrace. The earth king’s eyes were heavy, the small demon yawning as he hummed his soft sentiments. “I love you, aniue.”

“And I you…my little flower” the time king whispered as he closed his eyes and melted in Amaimon’s gentle hold. 

Their sleep was deep and soothing, the slow rising and falling of their chests synchronized in perfect harmony, the slightest snore passing through the earth demon’s open mouth as he breathed heavy yet easily, sheltered in Samael’s protective warmth. Their tails intertwined, connected as one throughout the night as the two demon kings wished to never wake from their beautiful dreams of love, needing to never part as their bodies subconsciously clung to each other in desperation.

Nonetheless, the unwelcome morning came all too soon, Samael groaning as a timid knocking of their chamber door roused the groggy time king, Amaimon still passed out in deep slumber. Samael smiled down at his endearing little brother, purely treasuring every adorable feature of the small earth demon, kissing him softly as to not wake his precious king. Another shaky and quiet knock invaded Samael’s ears, a rising irritation growing in his chest as the time king knew full well that is was still early morning, Samael huffing in exasperation as he recognized the fearful knocking to be that of a persistent servant. “Yes?” The time king called out quietly, striving not to disturb his little brother’s rest.

“I’m sorry, sir, but your father is requesting all demon kings to join him for breakfast in the great hall this morning.”

A low growl burned in the back of Samael’s throat, recollections of yesterday’s anguish now fresh in the time king’s mind as his body tensed with anger. ‘What the hell could father possibly want?’ Samael pondered frantically. Regardless, the time king dismissed the maid and returned his attention to Amaimon, nuzzling his love softly. He pressed his body snugly against the younger’s, caressing Amaimon’s smooth skin while kissing the earth king’s neck fondly. “Wake up, my little king” Samael whispered, breathing his hot breath in his lover’s ear. Amaimon stirred, stubbornly keeping his blue eyes clenched shut as he grumbled in protest.

“It’s too early, aniue…”

“I know my love, I know” Samael retorted gently, still rubbing his lover’s gorgeous body. Amaimon purred at the sensual touches, grinding his ass into his brother’s groin as a playful tease, the time king chuckling and spanking his brother in jest. “Now none of that, outoto…we have somewhere to be” Samael ordered mildly, throwing the blankets off the bed to expose their bodies to the cool morning draft. The earth king shivered, quickly turning and pouncing on top of his lover, pinning him to the bed and growling spiritedly. 

“Not fair, you were the one groping me awake…now I suppose I’ll just have to punish you for such a tease” Amaimon smiled, tail and ass wagging before lustfully kissing Samael, the earth king’s tongue entangling with his brother’s as he moaned suggestively into the elder’s mouth. The time king found Amaimon’s tactics to be irresistible, reluctantly kissing back in a heated fever while clawing at the small demon’s back, pulling the younger down and wrapping his legs around Amaimon’s waist. Both lovers’ cocks throbbed, thickening and aching to play…unfortunately…their intensifying need for relief would have to wait.

“Samael” a voice called out as the bedchamber door opened wide, Beelzebub entering unexpectedly. The insect king’s eyes widened with embarrassment before quickly closing and shielding the twin from the awkward scene in front of him, Beelzebub retreating behind the door with haste. 

“Beelzebub!! What the hell!?” Samael yelled in anger, snapping his fingers to magically cover the naked demon kings with the discarded blankets, Amaimon hiding under the covers as his face flushed uncontrollably, burrowing needfully into Samael’s chest.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interru…sorry! L-Lucifer said you would be ready for breakfast and sent me to escort you to the great hall…e-everyone is waiting. Father is waiting” Beelzebub’s ears lowered, his voice frail and regretful. Samael’s temper waned, the time king taking deep breaths to calm himself, knowing Beelzebub’s innocence in Lucifer’s obvious conspiracy.

“Very well, we’ll join you all momentarily…I’m assuming clothes are necessary after all” the time king bantered, striving to lighten the mood as he pet the now trembling earth demon tightly clinging to him under the blankets.

“I will let them know you’re both on your way…sorry again…S-Samael” Beelzebub responded deflated, closing the bedchamber door and staring down at the ground as he dragged his feet back to the great hall…alone.

Samael softly pushed the covers down and around Amaimon’s face, exposing the small demon’s fearful eyes as the earth king gazed at his lover sadly. “F-Father…we have to go meet with father? And L-Luci…he’ll be there too?” Amaimon trembled, knowing these forced meals and meetings did not happen often, the young demon wondering what could possibly be the reasoning behind such a breakfast, especially after yesterday’s abusive ordeal. The small demon whimpered, truthfully already missing his older brother, Lucifer, but not wanting to upset Samael with such unwanted honesty. Samael said Luci was evil and not to be trusted; but the three demon kings had always been together ever since Amaimon could remember. The earth king loved Lucifer too, didn’t he? Didn’t Samael? Tears welled in the younger’s eyes, Samael frowning and wiping them away as he kissed his lover’s cheeks.

“You’ll be okay, my precious earth. I won’t ever let anyone hurt you again, I promise” Samael spoke sweetly, hugging his little brother as the two demon kings once again clung to each other desperately. After the brief and fleeting moment passed however, Samael stroked Amaimon’s hair and cupped the smaller demon’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together warmly. “I’m sorry love but we need to get dressed, we don’t want to keep father waiting.”

The Gehenna King grew impatient, slobbering and feasting over his breakfast, refusing to wait for Samael and Amaimon. His sons followed suit, Lucifer sipping his hot beverage and snubbing the time and earth kings as they finally entered the great hall, both bowing respectfully before joining their brethren. Samael groaned, realizing the two available chairs for Amaimon and himself were at different ends of the table, one at the head and to the left of the Gehenna King, across from Lucifer (obviously reserved for the time king), and the other beside Beelzebub. Amaimon looked to Samael with concern, longing to stay by his lover’s side, but the Gehenna King soon put an end to the time consuming nonsense. “Would you two sit the hell down already!? Samael, come!” Satan commanded and roared with irritation. Amaimon’s ears lowered as he quickly sat down next to Beelzebub, his face flushing with embarrassment. Samael walked with a façade of pride toward his seat, nose in the air as he joined his father, striving to seem unaffected by the Gehenna King’s condescending cruelty. However, the tension between Lucifer and Samael was undeniable and overwhelmingly evident, their piercing gazes finally meeting. Amaimon watched the two demon kings intently from afar, their powers subconsciously beginning to flare as Satan’s most powerful sons engaged in a silent standoff. Lucifer simply smiled, the action enraging Samael as he growled aggressively. The demon king brethren all halted their meal as the moment intensified, Satan finally slamming his fists down to end the meaningless squabble. “Enough! You can kill each other all you want after your mission in Assiah!” The Gehenna King roared, his words shocking Samael as the time demon’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“W-what? What mission? What are you talking about?” Samael floundered, his powers diminishing as he inquired half in a daze.

“Assiah, you and I will be finding…” Lucifer replied emotionlessly before the time king wildly interjected.

“I’m not talking to you! I’m talking to father!” Samael shouted.

Lucifer growled deeply, Samael hissing with hatred as the two demon kings stared each other down once again in malice. Their siblings all watched on with eager excitement, interested and puzzled as to why the light and time kings were fighting, but entertained nonetheless. However, both Amaimon and Beelzebub observed with fearful concern while Satan merely chuckled at his sons’ helplessness and determination to quarrel.

“Samael, this is not the time, we have a duty…” Lucifer grit his teeth, trying to keep the situation calm.

“Fuck you…this isn’t about duty and you know it” the time king barked heatedly.

“Then tell me what it is about brother…with all your wisdom you must know…” Lucifer hummed sarcastically before turning his gaze to Amaimon. “Or are you too high and braindead from screwing that powerless little dirt demon” the light king jeered callously.

Samael lunged across the table, plates and glasses falling and shattering to the ground as the time king’s claws buried deep into Lucifer’s neck, the two demon kings grappling for dominance with their sheer strength. Satan’s loud voice boomed and commanded the time and light kings to cease; yet it wasn’t the Gehenna King’s powerful demand that halted the two brothers.

“P-lease…please s-stop” Amaimon whimpered, standing quietly as tears welled in his eyes. Amaimon couldn’t take it anymore, hearing and watching his two brothers, his guardians who he loved, fighting and threatening one another. Lucifer had hurt and raped the earth king it was true, Amaimon couldn’t deny the fact and still didn’t understand exactly why, but it had to be the right decision if Luci had made it…he was protecting Samael wasn’t he? The earth king only wanted the fighting to end, desperately wishing things would go back to the way they were. Lucifer wasn’t evil. How could he be? Amaimon loved Lucifer just as he loved Samael. 

The two fighting demon kings reluctantly recovered their calm dispositions, rising from their brawl and straightening their clothing and disheveled hair. Samael looked over to Amaimon with pained eyes, saddened to have brought his lover to tears with his fierce temper, his expression begging the earth king’s forgiveness. Even Lucifer was embarrassed of their erratic behavior, the light king craving the image of perfection and power. The sudden silence of the room was too much for the Gehenna King, Satan disgusted by the pathetic display of his eldest sons; unfortunately, not the stubborn and immature hostility between Samael and Lucifer, but rather Amaimon’s obvious control over Gehenna’s most powerful demon kings. Satan’s predatory gaze fixated on the small earth demon, growling lowly as he swiftly surrounded his smallest son with deadly blue flames. Beelzebub fell to the floor, scrambling away from the young demon as the rest of their brethren cowered in their seats, both Samael and Lucifer’s eyes dilating with sudden fear as they watched in horror. 

“F-father…w-what are you doing” the time demon stuttered softly, treading very carefully in an effort to coax the Gehenna King away from hurting or even killing his lover. Amaimon trembled with overwhelming terror, barely breathing as he stood in the eye of a raging storm of fire, the flames burning and threatening to overtake him at Satan’s simple command.

“This is not what we discussed, father” Lucifer argued timidly, not truly wanting his younger brother to perish, merely to be out of the way.

“Here’s how this is going to work boys…you both find me a way into Assiah, or I kill the earth runt, plain and simple” Satan snarled. “No more fighting it, Time King, just do as you’re fucking told.”

Samael growled under his breath, angrily staring down the Gehenna King, then Lucifer. Nonetheless, the time king could hear Amaimon whimpering in anguish, Samael’s ears lowering at the heartbreaking sound before bowing compliantly to Satan.

“Very well, my king…I will do as you command” Samael grumbled in defeat. 

“Excellent” Satan smiled devilishly, abruptly engulfing Amaimon in his blue flames. The earth king screamed out in excruciating pain, both Samael and Lucifer gearing to run to the little demon’s side in an effort to save him before a wall of flames stopped them.

“Stay where you are” Satan snapped viciously, forcing the light and time kings to watch helplessly as Amaimon burned. Beelzebub turned his face away, unable to stand the awful sight of the earth king’s torture, the stench of melting and charred flesh saturating the air and making the insect demon queasy. Samael felt as if he would retch, his gut twisting as he recalled his vow to the small demon to keep him safe. Tears poured from Samael’s eyes, the time king falling to his knees as he cried.

“You said you wouldn’t kill him if I obeyed…I’ll follow your every order, I’ll do whatever you want…please just spare him I beg you!” Samael screamed, his pleas barely traceable over Amaimon’s agonizing wails of suffering. Lucifer’s lips trembled, the light king overcome with emotion at the realization that once again he was responsible for Amaimon’s pain. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, Lucifer simply desired to keep Samael all to himself…but not through these cruel means. Nevertheless, the light king could not back down now; he couldn’t demonstrate any weakness or possible affection for the small demon, knowing that such display would only encourage the Gehenna King to lash out further. 

“You’ve had your fun father, now shall you open the gate for us to enter Assiah, or should we just wait until there’s nothing left of the poor earth king for you to spoil later?” Lucifer calmly stated, walking over to Satan and kneeling in prostration. “The sooner Samael and I leave, the sooner you can claim what is rightfully yours…Assiah” the light king hummed smoothly, striving to spark his father’s lust for domination and supremacy. The Gehenna King licked his lips hungrily, snapping his fingers to extinguish the flames consuming Amaimon, the youngest demon king collapsing unconscious to the ground, his singed body motionless and deathly still. Samael ran over to his lover, Lucifer aversely remaining at Satan’s side. The shivering time king gathered Amaimon into his arms, the smaller covered in scorched blood as the elder buried his face into the ruined frailty of cinders that was the earth king. Amaimon’s breaths were labored and weak, his broken soul threatening to retreat into darkness forever. Samael clung to his lover, smothering the small demon with soft kisses, wishing his lips could heal every wound. He had broken his promise, the time king wishing to disappear into the worthless nothing he truly was, thus sparing Amaimon from any further harm. 

Beelzebub inched closer to his twin, yearning to comfort the despairing time king in his moment of need, Samael’s unrelenting torment stirring the insect demon and cutting him to the core. Beelzebub cautiously laid his hand on the crying king’s shoulder, Samael flinching at the unexpected touch and weakly looking up to meet his brother’s remorseful gaze. The anguish in the time demon’s eyes crushed Beelzebub immensely, the twin never having seen such pain envelope his brother throughout their entire existence as it did now.

“S-Samael, he’ll be alright, I promise” Beelzebub whispered, understanding all that mattered right now to the shattered time king was Amaimon’s wellbeing. Samael’s face merely collapsed back down to his lover’s, the elder pressing his forehead against Amaimon’s and nuzzling him needfully.

“Enough of the bullshit!” Satan growled, his temper threatening to explode once again at the sickening exhibition of gross affection. “Lucifer, Samael…lets go” he commanded, motioning for his two eldest sons to follow him.

Samael sobbed, hugging his little brother tightly, wishing with all his heart Amaimon would awaken in time to say goodbye, Samael longing see his lover’s gorgeous ocean blue eyes one last time before being forced away to Assiah. Nevertheless, the small unconscious demon remained still, the time king trembling as he unwillingly began to transfer Amaimon to Beelzebub’s arms. The insect king’s eyes widened, his mouth opening to speak in protest yet no words formed, Beelzebub distracted by the pain in his twin’s emerald eyes.

“P-please, watch over him…protect him as I could not…I beg you, Beelzebub. I love Amaimon more than anything. Please protect him” Samael implored, regretfully removing his hold on the small demon and leaving him in his twin’s awkward grasp.

Beelzebub wanted to say no, to tell Samael that he could not care less about the intolerable earth king…that he loved Samael...he loved Samael more than anything. However, Beelzebub’s true sentiments remained silent, as always. “I swear to you, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks! Holidays and work, Tumblr rp and visits with my beautiful girlfriend...it all takes a toll. I'm excited to be returning to my story and hope to have a new chapter for you all soon! If you like my work and just_a_useless_writer's...follow our AmaimonxSamael rps on Tumblr...we write quite a lot :) I love you Madison!
> 
> tookish-serara  
> johannfaust-v


End file.
